Sakura Haruno:Myakugan Style
by pinay-of-series
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi that has no dedication to any village, is an unknown prodigy. Her unknown kekkei kengai is myakugan. Its mysterious powers are unraveled through her story. Sasusaku rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Or rather type…..lol oh well. The summary if below! Hope you enjoy! I don't own any of these characters!!!!!**

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi that has no dedication to any village, is an unknown prodigy. Her unknown kekkei kengai is myakugan (do not copy this kekkei kengai! It does not exist in da manga! It is my own). Its mysterious powers are unraveled through her story. A sakusasu fanfic! Rated T just to be safe! By the way, the plot line is obviously different but this still has ninjas!

_Shit! This mission will be hard. I have to act like some stupid weak girl. At least I'll have a strong spirit and okay ninja skills……_

She slipped through the tunnels quietly with her earth jutsu. Sure it barely depleted her, but it must've taken a toll on the _weak_ ninja. She slowed her pace to match a tired out ninja secretly and nervously invaded a base. It couldn't take any longer than a few hours, right? She hoped to be caught soon. This was boring. She decided to go into one of the numerous rooms and pretend to infiltrate. Of course, secretly she would glance and take note of the real and important documents.

She _stealthily_ opened a door and silently tip-toed to a table cover in neatly stacked papers. But of course, after lifting the 1st paper, a kunai was held to her neck. She materialized.

"Who are you?" a voice, creepy and full of business tone, asked her. It was a male.

She said nothing. After, she could hear the poof of a clone and the running off of the ninja sandals.

A smirk was heard and the man asked again. "Who are you? What village sent you here?"

She pretended to shiver with fright. She could _hear_ him smiling. _God, this guy is creepy. _

She started to turn around slowly. "If you move, I'll cut your artery and let you bleed until you tell me what village sent you." _A medic nin!_ She wasn't in a good spot right now. If he could know that, he could have her sprawling on the ground begging for mercy!

"Kukukukuku. Kabuto, what have you got here?" A voice so malicious, she had to shiver even harder. It was really frustrating her to do that. She made her eyes even wider.

"I don't know, Orochimaru-sama. She won't answer to any of my questions. Do you know her?"

"No, she's probably some weak nin who can't even fight." Anger flared but her eyes had to go wider.

"Let's find out your name, shall we?" His hissing voice, now directed to her, made her shiver. She felt his eyes scour her body.

"Suzami Haroku!" She made her hand stupidly slap her mouth.

"Well Ssssssuzami, will you tell us the village that hired you? Or will we have to get it out of you?" _Good thing I thought of the name before hand. I might have said Sakura Haruno._

"Yo-you'll h-have t-to f-f-force it ou-t-t of m-me." She stuttered.

"Very well, Kabuto."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" You could still hear the smile in his voice. He roughly turned her around and knocked her out.

**Yeah! 1****st**** chappie! Hope you guys will stick with me! I promise I won't stop until it's finished! Go review plz!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys srry for da delay but I have a lot going on and such. Well on with the story. **

**I'll never own naruto but I do own Myakugan. DO NOT TAKE MY KEKEI KENGAI!**

Recap:

"Let's find out your name, shall we?" His hissing voice, now directed to her, made her shiver. She felt his eyes scour her body.

"Suzami Haroku!" She made her hand stupidly slap her mouth.

"Well Ssssssuzami, will you tell us the village that hired you? Or will we have to get it out of you?" _Good thing I thought of the name before hand. I might have said Sakura Haruno._

"Yo-you'll h-have t-to f-f-force it ou-t-t of m-me." She stuttered.

"Very well, Kabuto."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" You could still hear the smile in his voice. He roughly turned her around and knocked her out.

End recap...

Sakura Haruno woke up in some stupid room. _WAIT! What?! If I am a prisoner, then shouldn't I be in a cell?_

She stumbled while getting up and ran to the door. It was locked. _Figures...they put me in a room, but locked it. NO NINJA IS THAT STUPID! They can get out of this easily._

She felt like knocking the whole door down just to prove her point, but she couldn't._ Damn!_

As soon as she sat down on the bed, the door sprang open and 2 sound nin grabbed her. She pretended to struggle weakly_. _They punched her in the stomach..._hard_. She doubled over, well as much as she could. She would have fallen to her knees if they weren't holding her.

"Well, you really are a weak ninja." That medic-nin's voice again! What was his name? Kabuto! She remembered him in a few rumors she had heard. What had happened? Oh yeah, he betrayed his village.

"Kukukukuku.. Kabuto,you shouldn't be sssso harsh. She has much more pain to endure then insults." She made herself shiver. _God, couldn't his voice at least be a little less creepy. I' getting tired of shivering and all that._

"Orochimaru, you're late. You said you would train me." A monotone voice just happened to step through the doorway. You guessed it, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura looked up. Definitely an Uchiha, but he was the one who left the village to have revenge on his older brother. She immediately didn't like him. _So this is Itachi's little brother. He speaks so fondly of him....damn him. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Sasuke._

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but this little ninja was sneaking around. I want to know what village sent her so we can crush it. Kukuku" Orchimaru spoke up.

"We? I don't need to be dragged down to destroy some stupid village." _Fuck him; that guy is a huge jerk._

"I can't train you until she confesses, Sasuke-kun." _Okay, the "kun" thing was getting creepy. Then again, all of the people in charge here are sick bastards. _

"Hn, just put her in some genjutsu until she says it then kill her." _And this one's got no respect for people's lives at all. Well, nor does Orchimaru._

"Very well, Sssssasuke-kun. Why don't you do the honors?" Uchiha glared. Then he did an almost invisible shrug and turned his sharingan to Sakura. She saw the walls crumble in and there was a village.

But this village was terribly recked. It was covered in flames, and screaming was heard everywhere. She pretended to struggle against invisible bonds which held her from running. Then came a little girl, about five years old. She was carrying a bundle of bloody rags. Sakura actually trembled looking at her. This was to much of a reminder. Her horrible past flashed past her eyes. She screamed.

Sakura looked up trembling; the child was still there, weeping. Suddenly, she saw the girl fall. She collapsed from exhaustion. The bundle fell from her arms.

Sakura was screaming harder now. The bundle was a baby, at least 1 year old, stone dead. She wept and sobbed and screamed. Her heart was about to burst. She forgot everything. She wanted to collapse as well.

She felt everything around her change, but didn't acknowledge it. She was still sobbing, her arms held up by chakra strings. She didn't bother with the whips that mercilessly hit her back. She didn't mind the burning of her arms and the kunai against her legs. She stayed sobbing long after they had gone.

Her crying slowed and soon she was hiccuping. She got up and ran to the shower. She knew about her wounds but didn't do anything about them. The only thing she did was make them more painful by ripping her clothes off. She stepped into the shower and winced at the screaming pain of her whole body.

After a while, she decided she was being stupid by not healing her wounds. She felt her whole body sizzle as her wounds healed themselves. She decided she would bandage her non-existent wounds after her shower.

Soon she felt a presence discreetly slip into the bathroom. _Pervert...I didn't think he had it in him. He apparently has two sides in this base. A stoic pervert._

"So I guess you're just gonna stay there until I get out. After that, I assume your gonna rape me?" She smirked. She would kick his ass and pretend she had no clue what happened after he woke up.

"Hn you assume wrong. The pedophile told me to give you a fucking towel. I had no choice, he wouldn't train me until I give this to you."

"I'm betting that what you're saying is crap." She stepped out of the shower, swiftly grabbed the towel, and slapped the Uchiha across the face. **(haha sasuke got slapped! Lol :D)**

He flashed his sharingan at her in anger. _Should I just show him? Sure, what the heck._

She smirked at him, surprisingly an Uchiha smirk, and flashed _Sharingan_ at him?!?

**ZOMG!!!!!! She has sharingan!!!!!!! what the hell?! You'll never know! Lol just kidding. You'll find out that secret next chapie!!!! until next time! I'll see you guys later! Review!!!!!!!! PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know it seems kinda late but hey! I got a few moments for myself! Anywho…. Yeah I hope you guys enjoyed last chappie. It seemed kinda rushed didn't it? Oh well, I have more time for this one. Kinda…. By the way, most thoughts, which are italicized, are in Sakura's POV unless indicated otherwise.**

Recap: Hn you assume wrong. The pedophile told me to give you a fucking towel. I had no choice; he wouldn't train me until I give this to you."

"I'm betting that what you're saying is crap." She stepped out of the shower, swiftly grabbed the towel, and slapped the Uchiha across the face. **(haha sasuke got slapped! Lol :D)**

He flashed his sharingan at her in anger. _Should I just show him? Sure, what the heck._

She smirked at him, surprisingly an Uchiha smirk, and flashed _Sharingan_ at him?!?

End Recap

Sasuke POV

_GRRR!!! She did NOT just slap me! ME! The Uchiha Sasuke! She should be drooling at my feet. Wait why do I care if she's a fangirl- Woah! Wait wha?!?!?!?! SHE HAS SHARINGAN!?!?!?_

Regular POV

Sasuke slammed Sakura against the wall. Surprisingly, she didn't not wince, just like any other weak ninja would! Heck! No ninja wouldn't wince!

She smirked "Surprised Uchiha? I am not some damned weak ninja to be pushed around!"

"Where did you get the Sharingan?" He was growling at me, and recognition flashed through his eyes?! He slammed her against the wall again. "Well, you aren't Kakashi. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THE SHARINGAN?"

"For your information, Uchiha", she spat, "I don't need to tell you!" She was getting angry now. _He doesn't have any right to know! Besides, it could get me into more trouble than I need right now. _

"Grrrrrr….. JUST TELL ME!! NO OTHER UCHIHA HAS FULL SHARINGAN OTHER THAN ITACHI, MYSELF, AND ONE OTHER!" He slammed her against the wall again.

She smirked at him. "Well, Uchiha, at least you remember that there is one other Sharingan user. But, according to the Sharingan kekkei kengai, I am not that user."

"JUST TELL ME!!!!!" He was getting very angry as Sakura could see. Apparently, he didn't notice the other insult as well as a slip in words.

"Temper Uchiha. You must learn to control your temper. Than again, hate usually does call for a short temper. Isn't that what Itachi said? To grow in hate?" she just kept pushing him. He would snap anytime soon. _Maybe I shouldn't be mentioning that I know of his conversation with Itachi…_

"You're pushing your luck." He glared so much that for a moment, Sakura thought his Mangekyou might sprout at any moment.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She was still smirking. _He won't remember anyway. _

He just glared. "If you put me down I'll tell you. Deal?" He slowly put her down.

"Okay, so if you must know, I have a kekkei genkai as well. However, it is not the Sharingan. It is the ability to absorb all techniques and know them. However, you have to master them if you want to use them. In addition, you must physically touch the person with the techniques. So I would have to touch multiple people in order to gain that many jutsus. I would absorb the jutsu even if my main affinity is the weakness." He managed to fully grasp that in one second. _Impressive, but he still never noticed my insults and slip-ups earlier. _

"So how did you get the Sharingan?" He managed to not scowl at her.

"Well, if you must know, when I said I could absorb all jutsu, I meant all kekkei genkai as well. All this info is immediately stored in a section of my brain that is only passed down through _my _kekkei genkai. I can combine any jutsu, kekkei genkai, and any other technique to make it my own of course. One drawback would be that I have to use a handseal to unleash my kekkei genkai. Although it's only one handseal with one hand, it works and doesn't require any chakra to unleash it. By the way, it's called Myakugan. **(Yup, that is **_**my**_** kekkei genkai. Oh by the way, forgot to mention that there are spoilers in the story)** _Now's my chance! Sharingan! Genjutsu!_

"Hn" Then he fell over into a deep sleep. _Ha! I'll just let him stay that way. The genjutsu should make him believe he just dreamt of Itachi after a while. I'll put him outside the door after I get changed and dry the towel. _

Sakura followed through with her plan, and sat Sasuke up against the door with the towel in his lap. _Aww! He looks so cute! He just seems so focused! Wai-! WHAT!?!?!? Okay, I'm gonna make him see Itachi now!_

She changed the genjutsu, and he started struggling. His face got really angry. Sakura quickly stepped inside and realized she would have to be slighty more wet than she was then. He wouldn't believe the genjutsu if he came in with her looking so dry. She prepared then unleased the genjutsu.

**HA!!!!!! Not so rushed now! IS IT?! Yeah, I'm going crazy. **** Oh well, Can't wait to update. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY!!!!!!!!!! WUZ UP? It's kinda been long? Not really.... yeah i'm graduating soon n da teachers are piling on da hw. Sooo yeah, but I PROMISE I AM NOT LOSING INSPIRATION!! I PROMISED I WOULD FINISH THIS STORY!! oh n sasuke's thoughts are officially _underlined italicized_ now.**

Recap:

"Hn" Then he fell over into a deep sleep. _Ha! I'll just let him stay that way. The genjutsu should make him believe he just dreamt of Itachi after a while. I'll put him outside the door after I get changed and dry the towel. _

Sakura followed through with her plan, and sat Sasuke up against the door with the towel in his lap. _Aww! He looks so cute! He just seems so focused! Wai-! WHAT!?!?!? Okay, I'm gonna make him see Itachi now!_

She changed the genjutsu, and he started struggling. His face got really angry. Sakura quickly stepped inside and realized she would have to be slighty more wet than she was then. He wouldn't believe the genjutsu if he came in with her looking so dry. She prepared then unleashed the genjutsu.

End Recap:

Sasuke woke with a start. He realized he was outside this Suzami's room.

_Hn. Stupid Sannin. He sent me to this prisoner's room with a towel! She's a girl! Besides, I got so bored I guess I fell asleep..... maybe. It all just seemed too real. Then again, her memories said she was weak earlier today. She can't be that strong._

He just decided to step in, but when he got there, she was dressed and pretty much dry. He frowned inwardly; Uchihas don't show emotion. She sat there with a frightened face and a slightly dry body.

_Damn, I almost forgot that I have to act terrified. Grr, when this is all over, I am going to frown at the whole world and dare them to challenge me! _

She cowered more as he unconsciously stepped forward. Then he realized what he should be doing and threw the towel at her. It hit her face with a _smack!_ He thought he saw anger flash through her eyes, but it was gone. Just fear remained. He inwardly smirked and walked out of the room. "jerk." His head turned slightly to only see her scared face staring at him. "Hn."

She pretended to timidly close the door after him and collapsed on the bed. It had been a long day, and she was going to need rest for the days to come. She sent out what info she could on the base, but reminded her client to not attack. _Thank you Root Anbu Sai. Your jutsus serve well._ She smirked as she fell asleep with a bruised but painless body.

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's short but it's one of those essential but filler chappies. I'll update ASAP okay? Keep READING AND REVIEWING! I'll put some sasusaku soon okay? Be next chappie can be with Orochimaru and Kabuto plotting while Sasuke was thinking back on his convo with Sakura/Suzami (remember that sakura has a different name at the base) LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about the forgotten updates but yeah. Anyways here's the chappie**

Recap:

She pretended to timidly close the door after him and collapsed on the bed. It had been a long day, and she was going to need rest for the days to come. She sent out what info she could on the base, but reminded her client to not attack. _Thank you Root Anbu Sai. Your jutsus serve well._ She smirked as she fell asleep with a bruised but painless body.

End Recap

The next week continues with a dreary schedule, but as time progressed, she kept noticing more and more of Sasuke. He filled her dreams, her thoughts.

One day, he came with a first aid kit, giving an excuse of being forced by Orochimaru. She smiled anyway. She thought she saw a small smile back, but it disappeared.

The days passed and her gave her more and more "gifts." He gave her a few clothes (not too revealing of course). Then he gave her some hair clips. Then some decent food and a beautiful bracelet came. But he always gave the excuse of being forced. She could tell he was lying.

Sasuke's POV

Why do I keep giving her those gifts? I just find them on the road and felt the necessity to give them! I even gave her food! And I worry about her! What! The! HELL?!!

End Sasuke's POV

After 5 hours of torture, Sasuke came in right on time. But this time he bothered to actually treat her wounds.

"Are you alright, Suzami?" His eyes were lowered and cover by his hair. His voice was husky but showed hints of worry.

"Yeah, but why are you doing this?" He had finished and stood abruptly.

He hesitated then turned. "I don't know." Then he walked out.

_**Inner Sakura- CHA!!!!! Hot guys score! He totally cares for us!**_

_Not, he's just being kind!_

_**But what about the gifts! And he didn't even say the lame excuse this time! I know you could hear the worry in his voice!**_

_Yeah, but he's him!_

She slept pondering this.

**(You know, I thought of stopping here, but you guys deserve it ****)**

She awoke with a start, being roughly forced from her bed.

"We've had enough! The way Sasuke fawns over you and how you won't tell us anything!" It was those stupid guys from 2 days ago. _Why do they care if Sasuke cares? ARE THEY GAY!?!?_

"Stop." She heard the voice and turned to look.

It was Sasuke! He walked very slowly towards Sakura supposed tormentors. They were trembling by the time he was 5 feet away. It was no wonder; the guy could say he could set a waterfall ablaze with his eyes and you would think it true. Especially with that face, you could.

"Are you okay?" He turned to Sakura/Suzami. His voice seemed gentle but you could hear the anger underneath.

She nodded slowly, pretending to be afraid. His eyes softened even more.

He swiftly turned to his "fans."

"Did you do anything?"

They shook their heads mutely. They were truly, deathly afraid.

"Leave." They ran out the door.

"Are you really alright?" He turned toward Sakura again. His eyes really softened at her frightened look.

"You don't have to be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you. At least not without orders." _Wow yeah not without orders he says. What a weird guy. First he tortures me without a second thought; next he "saves" me from some stupid fanboys._

She slowly nodded still "afraid." He slowly approached her and checked her over with sharingan. There was no sign of injury. He sighed and sat down.

"Why do you care?" She "timidly" asked.

"Hn" His eyes were closed in concentration and frustration.

"Please answer." Sakura stood up and made her body posture timid and still slightly scared, like a tempted rabbit. _It would be so much better if I could act like me._

(Sasuke thoughts) Why do I care so much for this girl? It's not the way she acts, she's weak. It can't be her personality, it so withheld. I can't tell. Damn. If only things could be so much more simple.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"You _don't_ have to call me that." Translation- "Don't call me that. It might piss me off."

"O-ok. Sorry." She left him to think and went to the bathroom.

_Should I just drop the façade? I mean I can always make him think it was a genjutsu. He could think he's been falling asleep again lately. No, it would become suspicious. These would seemly base off of my room. That wouldn't be good. I want to be a focus for Orochimaru so he doesn't kill me, but not to much focus. _

"Come back here." His voice filled her ears. She thought of the way he would look. He would be sitting and he would look at her with- she went to him after that.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I-I don't know why I seem to care so much but-" He stopped and stood. His face was turned but he seemed very undecided.

"Sasuke-san?" His movements were really fast. He practically rammed her into the wall as he looked deep in her eyes. They held no fear, no weakness. There was only strength and very big intellect. She had lied this whole time about her personality. Her whole posture had been great acting skills. He knew in that one moment why he cared. He loved her because his mind could see past that and tell him he loved her.

He _loved_ her. _He_, Sasuke Uchiha, loved _her,_ this Suzami Haruko.

Sakura POV

I don't know what just happened but one moment ago he was faced away. But then he suddenly turned around looked deep into my eyes and very slowly started kissing me! He kissed me! Not only that, but I was kissing back! I knew that he knew about my true self and didn't care! He was kissing _me!_

_**Cha! He is kissing us! Goal! Hot-guy score.**_

End Sakura POV

They stopped from lack of air. Although his eyes closed after looking into hers, they were looking at her now. She was staring back. And they both thought the sma ething at the same time.

_What just happened?_

**Yeah! They kissed! And finally got together! Whoo! Sorry for all those sakunaru fans out there! But this was confirmed as a sasusaku thing earlier on! Whee! You know it was actually harder to get these 2 to kiss! And thanks to all the reviewers! Review again plz! It's the button down there! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I guess this is also repent for not updating! Oh well.**

Recap:

They stopped from lack of air. Although his eyes closed after looking into hers, they were looking at her now. She was staring back. And they both thought the same thing at the same time.

_What just happened?_

End Recap

_About a month later…_

Sakura awoke with a start. She had been on Orochimaru's base for over 3 weeks now. Her fake pretense, Suzami, had held up. She had never told the tormentors one single thing. She even dared to joke with them one day.

_Flashback_

"_Tell us!! We are TIRED of trying to get you to confess!" They kept smacking her. Sasuke had been gone with Orochimaru on business, so there was no other way._

"_AHHH!!!" "Suzami" kept screaming. _

"_Grr.. she just won't tell! We'll have to keep this up for days on end!" They smacked her harder in anger._

"_FINE! I'll tell, I'll tell."_

_They stopped while she seemed like she had cracked._

"_I used to work for a sushi bar undercover and my shoes are in the supboard under the bed!" The looks on their faces was beyond hilarious! She smiled inwardly. _

"_AH!! I give up! Just take turns smacking her for the next few days!" The man in charge stormed out while the exhausted men collapsed while their victim seemed full of vigor. _

End Flashback

She smiled. She had made progress with the human Ice Cube. After the kiss, they were able to talk. Sakura even told Sasuke her real name. Not so far as to tell her mission though. And he never talked about the snakes plans. It was a fair but unspoken deal. He visited everyday and made careful not to arouse suspicion.

But it was getting close for her to leave though. And she had held that info from Sasuke for 3 days now. It was killing her. She didn't want to leave at all. But being a nin called for that- giving up things/no emotions/ mission first.

Sasuke slipped in her room and wrapped his arms around her. She squeaked.

"What? Were you thinking about something?"

She smiled. "Well I've got to think to be conscious, right?"

"I don't know. You're the medic nin." He said with a smile-no smirk. Uchihas don't smile.

She kissed him, and they started talking.

Well, she would tell him later. She was preoccupied right now.

**Not much but yeah. Okay, okay. It was a filler but again an essential filler. Besides, I don't wanna drag this part of the story on. It would get boring. Just torture and moments with Sasuke. That would be it. Nothing more, nothing less. So yeah. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY!! WUZ UP!?!? I'm back! HOPE U GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THE STORY! Oh n I am matching this chap to a song. **

**Song: Come Back to Me by David Cook**

**On with the reading….**

Recap:

But it was getting close for her to leave though. And she had held that info from Sasuke for 3 days now. It was killing her. She didn't want to leave at all. But being a nin called for that- giving up things/no emotions/ mission first.

Sasuke slipped in her room and wrapped his arms around her. She squeaked.

"What? Were you thinking about something?"

She smiled. "Well I've got to think to be conscious, right?"

"I don't know. You're the medic nin." He said with a smile-no smirk. Uchihas don't smile.

She kissed him, and they started talking.

Well, she would tell him later. She was preoccupied right now.

End Recap

**(song part starts here)**

**You say gotta go and find yourself**

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." This was aggravating her. She had to tell him. She was leaving very soon.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her. They were on her bed just lying there.

**You say that you're becoming someone else….**

**Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you**

**You say you're leaving as you look away**

"I… I have to leave soon." She was close to breaking point. She was becoming so MAD! Things just got good and she had to leave.

**I know there's really nothing left to say**

His face told her he immediately understood. He was frowning. Then he smiled. _Wait- What?!_

"It's okay. I already knew that was coming. I just didn't expect you to tell me. **Just know I'm here whenever you need me, I'll wait for you."**

"Sasuke…. You can't. I have to leave." She got up forcefully and grabbed her bag. She started packing with him watching. He looked at her sadly. He understood.

**So I'll let you go**

**I'll set you free**

**And when you see what you need to see… **

"**When you find you, Come back to me"** He spoke to her softly, comforting her.

"I can't! I can't." She was sobbing. He started packing with her.

She walked to the bathroom and packed there too, slowly and very upset.

**Take your time, I won't go anywhere. **

**Picture you with the wind in your hair. **

She looked at him again. The tears were freely falling. She hurried to him and gave him a necklace. She closed his hand tight over it. He knew what it was. It was the necklace that symbolized her memories, her horrid past of losing her family.

**I'll keep your things right you left them**

He clutched the necklace tightly to his hand and clasped it around his neck.

**I'll be here for you **

She turned around again and packed. But it was late and she dropped in her speed. She seemed so tired. He led her to bed and let her sleep. He would stay there for tonight. It would be the last time he ever stayed in it with someone special.

He whispered it gently to her.

**Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set you free**

**And when you see what you need to see**

**When you find you, come back to me**

It was morning now. Sakura woke up suddenly. Sasuke had stayed up all night looking at her. He was asleep now. She rapidly, but gently got and packed even faster.

**And hope you'll find everything that you need**

**I'll be right here waiting to see**

**When you find you, come back to me**

Sasuke had woken up. He wrapped his arms gently around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"**I can't get close if your not there. I can't get inside, if there's no soul to bear."**

She wiped her teary eyes, but didn't push him away. She was still packing, swiftly.

"**I can't fix you; I can't save you. That's something you'll have to do."**

She turned away now. She was done packing and couldn't take it anymore. If she came back at all, it would be with her client's army.

She ran out the door, and he didn't stop her. He whispered gently. He would have to wait to let her escape a little.

"**So I'll let you go; I'll set you free, and when you see what you need to see."**

**When you find you, come back to me.**

**Come back to me**

**So I'll let you go, I'll set you free**

**And when you see what you need to see**

**When you find you, come back to me**

Sakura ran fast and hard. She punched a hole in the ceiling above her and swiftly pulled out a leaf **(AN:*)** It started growing rapidly, and she jumped on top. It flew away from the hole.

**And hope you find everything that you need,**

**I'll be right here, waiting to see**

**You find you, come back to me**

Sasuke started running very quickly towards the hole Sakura had made. He jumped out and looking after her, pretended to throw a kunai. She weaved, knowing what he was doing.

Sakura hurriedly pulled out a small scroll and wrote a message. After, she summoned a bird and put the message in its claws. It flew hard towards Sasuke.

He yelled loudly now, not caring whether anyone but her heard him.

"**When you find you, come back to me"**

**When you find you, come back to me**

The bird reached Sasuke. He pulled the message out and read.

_I love you, and…_

**When you find you… **

_I'll be back_

**Come back to me**

**(AN: the italicized words are what's written; the lyrics were always bold)**

Sasuke smiled after her, sadly. A lone tear fell from Sakura's eyes as she flew away.

**Okay, how'd you guys like it. In the beginning, when I told you the summary, It was based off my ninja Naruto story. I had matched songs with it, and could visualize it easily.**

***: This jutsu was passed down in Sakura's family. She still has it, but it requires the user to apply chakra to it in the right way. The leaf, in addition, was special. It is those chakra leaves that are pressed into paper to find out what your affinity is. **

**REVIEW!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I just got part 1 of 12 arcs done. WHOO-HOO! Not really, because it's gonna be a long story. There is no sequel planned, becuz I never did one. Thanks for being a reader!**

Recap:

Sakura's time had run out. Her mission was ended at Orochimaru's base. However, she had fallen in love, with a Sasuke Uchiha. She left and has been gone for 3 months. Those monthes had been Sasuke's hell! **(Yeah! Sasuke went through hell!)**

End Recap

Sakura was experiencing hell. Yes, hell. In one week, she would be the guide of the Hoshigakure army, or the Village Hidden among the Stars army. This army was to destroy Orochimaru's base. She had visited this base about 3 months ago to get some info and weak spots.

She could tell the base was ready for an attack, but couldn't tell if Orochimaru had left. They had set up a protective barrier, and the hole she made had sentries all around it, the main entrance too.

This was horrible; if one of the Hoshi nin didn't attack Sasuke, she would have to. And if he had to battle anyone, he would kill them, except for her. But she didn't know the outcome. It was killing her!

In addition to that, she was required to get captured under another guise, and hear some of their plans. Also, if she did well, she would be forced to fight Sasuke! _UGH! WHY? WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER ACCEPTING THIS! They're such an arrogant village! And why hire me? They couldn't just one of their own, seeing as their so high and mighty. _

She jumped into the barrier and slowed down so the Oto nin could grab her. She had blond hair and awkwardly black eyes. They stared at her awkwardly, and led her to _Sasuke?_

"He acknowledged their presence barely. He seemed to be reminiscing in something. _I think he might be thinking about me! Aww! So cute! But I can't hug him._ Sakura frowned.

Sasuke's POV

_Sakura…I miss you. It's like you're right here with me. Wait! I can feel her chakra! Where could she be? I hope she's not in this battle. I don't want anyone touching her!_

_Why would she even accept such a mission! She knows it would complicate things!_

End Sasuke's POV

He looked frantically everywhere for a second, then looked at Sakura. His eyes narrowed. She kind of gulped.

"Leave her to me." He said to the nin holding her. They scurried out, scared. "Sit."

"Why should I listen to you? You're an Oto nin! I should be out of here!" He growled.

"Sakura, I know it's you. Why did you even accept another mission like this? You know this can complicate things greatly!" He sat her down and stood by the tent pole in front of her.

"It was part of my mission! I can't back out now!" She was sobbing. His eyes softened at her sad face. He lowered himself to her height, and held her face gently. They looked into each others' eyes. But she turned away. He got frustrated now.

"Fine! Like I care that you had to do some shitty mission! It would be your fault anyway that you got caught!" He was ranting and growling at her. She couldn't take much more.

"I guess this means we'll have to fight each other now." She looked down and silently loosened her ropes. They fell around her arms. Sasuke didn't fail to notice how she didn't say enemies. He brightened on the inside, way inside.

"Good-bye Sasuke." The Sakura, in front of Sasuke, "poofed".

Sasuke, immediately recognizing his mistake, went outside and told the nin to prepare for battle. They all got ready while Sasuke grabbed his katana. He could see Sakura leading an army of Hoshi nin. She had a blank face on. He hated that. She deserved to be happy.

He approached as well, an army to back him up.

"What? No Orochimaru to back up his traitor of an apprentice?" An arrogant and overconfident Hoshi nin shouted at Sasuke. Sakura smacked him. Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"_I have to do this_. I have the responsibility. You are NOT to attack Sasuke unde rany condition." She said harshly to the outspoken nin.

Sasuke, knowing he would have to do this anyway, saw his opening. He silently signaled the charge. One of the Oto nin threw a kunai at Sakura, but she deflected it and it hit the ground.

All chaos broke lose.

**Okay, sorry for the partial cliffie. But you know every author has got to do that. And besides, I'm gonna write a fight scene next chappie so I want you focused! And attentive! Review, Review, Review! I give you dark-side cookies! :3 later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I just got my new computer! n im gonna be typing da stories on here from now on! (hopefully) anyway! I actually remember that I am supposed to write a fight scene. It was kinda hard to decide between songs u know! like in chp 6! I think for this chp it gonna be-**

**New Divide- Linkin Park in bold!**

**BTWs this chapter is still more in Sakura's view, but the song is in Sasuke point of view! Although I might just make Sasuke's thoughts underlined.**

Sakura and Sasuke faced each other, their faces betraying no emotion. A nin threw a kunai at Sasuke and he easily deflected it. The skies were darkening and black clouds were rolling in.

**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**

It was raining now; Sasuke threw a kunai blindingly fast. Sakura amazingly deflected it.

**I remembered each flash as time began to blur **

**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me **

"Sasuke- you know what I must do.

**And your voice was all I heard**

WHY?" She screamed out in anguish. "Why do you choose to do this?" She threw a shuriken at him, so very frustrated and hurt. These emotions were holding back her rational thought.

**That I get what I deserve **

Sasuke was like this as well, but he did not show it. He simply followed battle instincts, but refused to hurt her. _He knows I will deflect all the kunai, and it goes the same for him…_

"**So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean." **Sasuke screamed at her. He felt like exploding! Why? Why? Why? He hated this.

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**

**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**

They fought, pressing each other's limits without crossing them. Sakura leaped over Sasuke and let her instinct guide her. She threw a kunai at an enemy Oto nin. In turn, Sasuke killed a Hoshi nin.

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide **

Almost simultaneously, they threw shuriken at each other and back flipped to dodge it. Sasuke pulled out his katana and deflected the oncoming kunai and shuriken from Sakura.

**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned**

Sasuke was turning more to instinct. Unfortunately, this still left him at a disadvantage. Sakura was letting go of her thoughts.

**There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow**

Sakura tried to axe kick Sasuke, but he dodged just in time. The force of the kick split the ground.

**And the ground caved in between where we were standing**

KRAAAACKKK! The sound managed to wake Sakura from her trance. She realized what was happening and dodged Sasuke's 5th Chidori.

**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

Sasuke woke as well, seeing how Sakura had faltered in dodging. Sakura cried again and pulled out her senbon. She poisoned them faster than Sasuke could detect

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide **

Sasuke knew something was up. Sakura kept throwing kunai over and over again.

**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny **

**And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide **

"Sorry, Sasuke. I love you." Sakura whispered. Sasuke read her lips though and was very confused. His instincts told him to be more cautious, but he did falter.

**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve **

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean **

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**

Sakura threw the senbon at Sasuke as he faltered. They hit him.

**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between **

Sasuke felt the effects of the poison instantly. He dropped to his knees. Why, Sakura? He was too tired to form the words.

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**

Sasuke's face hit the ground as Sakura cried. The whole field stopped dead. Sakura's agony was unbearable and she fell to her knees at his head.

**Across this new divide, across this new divide **

The Hoshi-nin, realizing their chance, killed almost half the Oto-nin in two seconds. The rest yelled and ran back to their base. The Hoshi-nin ran after them, killing mercilessly.

Sakura was sobbing now. _What have I done? I-I-I think I just….._ She sobbed some more. The whole base had been destroyed. Any of the prisoners left were killed.

The whole army approached Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." A jounin approached Sakura.

"Yes." She sounded surprisingly calm for one who was weeping.

**Well yeah…. umm well u'll find out next chappie wat happened. LATER! **


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

Sasuke's face hit the ground as Sakura cried. The whole field stopped dead. Sakura's agony was unbearable and she fell to her knees at his head.

The Hoshi-nin, realizing their chance, killed almost half the Oto-nin in two seconds. The rest yelled and ran back to their base. The Hoshi-nin ran after them, killing mercilessly.

Sakura was sobbing now. _What have I done? I-I-I think I just….._ She sobbed some more. The whole base had been destroyed. Any of the prisoners left were killed.

The whole army approached Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." A jounin approached Sakura.

"Yes." She sounded surprisingly calm for one who was weeping.

End Recap

Many surrounded her. Some pulled out Kunai while others readied hand seals. _Wait… What?_

"By the order of the Hoshikage, we are ordered to kill you. You, Haruno-san, have been deemed too powerful by our village and we fear what horror you might bring against us."

"_HUH?"_ Everything was thrown at once. All jutsu's were fired. The resulting explosion was at least 20 yards in diameter. However, Sakura's and Sasuke's bodies were nowhere to be seen.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura yelled in a malicious voice. All flinched. "You hire me for a mission. Then you try to assassinate me?" They threw their kunai. Sakura blew them all away.

She stomped toward the ninja who were frozen in fear. She raised her fist and punched the ground. No dent. "Pay me what you owe." They blinked, unbelieving.

"I am a ninja devoted to finding peace. I cannot do that without mercy. I am not perfect, but I stick to this as much as I can." They collapsed. The nin who had addressed her before shakily rose and gave her the bag containing the money.

"What of Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked.

"He is in my care now. You may not interfere nor hire me for the next 6 months." Her voice was in business tone as she counted the money.

"This is preposterous! He is dead! We demand the body!" _Really? Some random ninja? This village does not know respect. __**I know, right? **__Please don't talk to me right now. __**But I am you. **__ Whatever, just shut up. __**Ok.**_

"No matter, I am with holding his body from you. You have betrayed my trust and that calls for consequences. Here." She threw some money at them. "That is what you will get back for your Hoshikage. Now goodbye."

Sakura teleported in a whirl of dust.

She appeared at a little hut with Sasuke laying on the only bed. She had taken out the senbon a while ago. Hitting a few pressure points, Sakura removed the poison. Sasuke started breathing again. _Good, the poison worked._ *

Sakura left, knowing full well that he would wake up any moment now.

**Sasuke's POV**

**What happened? I can't be dead because I'm breathing and I feel the bed beneath me. **Sasuke sat up. ** Where am I? **

He looked around the hut. Sakura had been here. He saw the senbon which she had thrown at him. He also felt her chakra lingering around this area.

**Did she not kill me? Did she save my life?**

**End Sasuke's POV**

**AN: YEAH! End of chappie 10! sasuke lives, whoopee- not. I still don't like him.**

***- Oh the poison Sakura put in Sasuke wasn't lethal. It's like when Haku "killed" Zabuza. He wasn't dead, just appeared dead. Sakura never planned to kill Sasuke. She just was going to hand over his body for examination than would take him like she did and wake him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Wuz up? jk watev… oh BTWs incase u have a prob with how I write up here or way down there, just skip it for goodness sake! I like it wen I don't hav to type super long wrds up here! It means less typing! SO NO FLAMING MY WRDS UP HERE! Jeez, they r a way to express wat's going on n to explain something that could confuse u! **

**BTWs: sasuke's thoughts r in bold n sakura's r in Italics (like: **_this is italics_**) n any thoughts from inner Sakura, who I don't use much, is in bold AND italics.**

Recap:

**What happened? I can't be dead because I'm breathing and I feel the bed beneath me. **Sasuke sat up. ** Where am I? **

He looked around the hut. Sakura had been here. He saw the senbon which she had thrown at him. He also felt her chakra lingering around this area.

**Did she not kill me? Did she save my life?**

End Recap:

Sasuke realized instantly that Sakura had never killed him. He was very sad that she had left without saying something, and so mad at himself! He had hurt her, emotionally and physically, when all she was trying to do was her job but save him!

**Dammit! I need to talk to her…**

He stood, a little wobbly, and grabbed his katana.

He walked to the door and looked outside. It was a beautiful day. He slammed his fist against the doorpost.

**But I have no idea where she is! Or even where to start looking! It's like trying to look for Itachi! …..Itachi…..I have to start looking for him. **Sasuke frowned hate gleaming from his eyes.

**Maybe…. it's time. ** Sasuke knew exactly where to go. Transporting himself to the correct base, Sasuke walked with purpose towards Orochimaru's room.

**(AN: Im gonna start quoting the skirmish from the real manga in here starting right 'bout now….. So if everything seems a bit familiar or if u haven't read the manga, here is a spoiler. a really old spoiler at that….. AND IM NOT GONNA PUT IT IN QUOTES! that's just way to much of a hassle)**

Kabuto had just left the room to get Orochimaru's medicine. Orochimaru sat up straight on his bed. Sasuke walked up to the door.

Activating Raikiri, Sasuke ran an extending the blade through the door right at Orochimaru. Unfortunately, Orochimaru blocked the attack with his forearms.

**(Orochimaru's thought r ummm… underlined! there)**

This chakra composition is… But I've never seen this kind of shape manipulation before

"Who is it?" Orochimaru questioned the attacker, the sword still embedded in his arms.

The door was slashed to pieces, and there stood Sasuke. His left arm held the Raikiri while his right held his katana behind his neck. His sharingan inactive. Sasuke's face was impassive and frowning, his curse mark covering his right shoulder.

"Just as I thought… It's come to this." Orochimaru grinned evilly.

"There's nothing left for me to learn from you… It appears, even in front of you… I can become merciless." Sasuke's curse mark spread, his sharingan activating.

Still holding the Raikiri, Sasuke walked forward. The blade pressed on Orochimaru, forcing him to swing his arm to his left while it pierced all the way through. Orochimaru's face showed pain.

The lightening blade slammed into the wall behind Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, you are weaker than me." Sasuke lifted his left wrist. The curse mark had spread to about half of Sasuke's body.

**(AN: srry bout the interruption, but it's kinda funny how Sasuke says he's weaker when he needs the curse seal to be strong. lol WEAKLING! I hate sasuke, no offense fangirls)**

"…There is no need for me to give you my body anymore." Sasuke was partially smirking now.

"Such big talk… for a little Uchiha chick." Orochimaru was sweating now. (**AN: no idea y… jk! XD he called Sasuke a chick!)**

"Heh …. If I wasn't such a little chick, you wouldn't have been able to get me, right? You…couldn't get Itachi, so you settled for the chick that was me, right?" **(ROTFLMFAO! he called himself a chick, n pretty much insulted himself! LOL)**

"Isn't that right? The genius that was lauded one of the 'Sannin.' But you were only a genius to the norm of society. You couldn't pass the Uchiha name or even come close." Orochimaru was frowning now.

"No matter how much of a genius one is, in front of the Uchiha name, they're just ordinary people." Sasuke's face was still impassive and insultingly stoic.

"You want to get closer to the Uchihas' power so badly. You immerse your body in medicine and take over other bodies, your actions…. From me, who bears this name, it looks ridiculous." Sasuke tilted his head, the blade still in Orochimaru's arms.

"Plus, I don't like your methods…. What's your purpose? To unravel the logic of this world or whatever, you've continued to play around with people like toys for such stupid and selfish reasons." **(AN: he's not one to be speaking…)**

Sasuke flashed back to the massacre.

_His parents lay on the floor, dead. Little Sasuke had face palmed the floor. _

**(AN: little sasuke's thoughts will have to be bold italicized this time…)**

_**...Why did… brother….?**_

_Itachi frowned at his little brother. "To measure one's worth."_

_Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "Measure one's worth…? For that reason…for that reason…. you …. killed everyone…?"  
_

"_That's what was important."_

"You make me sick." Sasuke rushed forward pulling out his katana. The Raikiri pulled Orochimaru to his left. Sasuke prepared to strike.

Orochimaru opened his mouth as Sasuke's sword moved towards his head. Something scaled came out.

Sasuke turned around and deactivated the Raikiri.

"A white-scaled snake….So that was your true identity…"

A giant snake with black hair slithered behind Sasuke. It had white snakes for scales and a pointed chin. It stared intensely at Sasuke.

"You've continued your experiments…. So that you could move from body to body… and the end result is that appearance." He stood on the bed staring up at the giant snake.

"Now… Sasuke-kun, your body….GIVE IT TO ME!" **(lol pedo….) ** Orochimaru rushed at Sasuke, who jumped last minute. The snake crashed into the headboard, while two smaller snakes came out and attacked Sasuke mid-air. He spun and cut their heads off. The main head rose.

"Shaaaah!" The head hissed. Sasuke slid along the ground while countless "scales" detached themselves from Orochimaru. Sasuke quickly slid his katana into its sheath and took off his shirt. The snakes were about 2 feet away.

Sasuke activated the second stage of his curse mark. **(lol looks like a girl now..)**

"Simply put, for a snake that crawls around on the ground to dream of flying is just impossible, and still you wanted to do it. So you targeted a little chick inside a nest and got targeted in return." The snakes wrapped around Sasuke's body and Orochimaru just sat there. Suddenly surprised, Orochimaru saw his "scales"/snakes get ripped to pieces by a gray Sasuke with wings. His wings were like a dragon's, except it had finger like extensions for scales.

"Now I'm going to fly high into the sky… **(yeah u will, gay fag)** like the eye of the hawk."

"…Sasuke!" **(I can't resist. "Sasuke! u gay fag I want ur body!" lol)**

_It showed a grave. Orochimaru and the Third Hokage, Orochimaru's former sensei, saw a snakeskin. _

"_What is this?" Young Orochimaru held a white snake skin. _

"_Ooh! That's the skin of a white snake, must have been hard to find."_

"_I've never seen something like this." Orochimaru stood up and showed it to Sarutobi._

"_Fufu, to be honest, same with me. That's something very rare that you don't get to see often."_

"_Why is it white?" _

"_Hmmm.. No one really knows, no one even thinks about that. For a long time now, the white snake has symbolized the image of good fortune and rebirth." Sarutobi looked at his student with praise. _

"_Good fortune and rebirth." Orchimaru echoed._

"_That fact that you found it here at this grave might be some sign. Maybe your parents have been reincarnated somewhere… so tha someday they could meet a grown up you." _

"_When will that be?" Orochimaru looked up with sad eyes._

"…_.That I don't know." Orohimaru looked back down at the snakeskin, smiling. _

Orochimaru lay at Sasuke's feet. His body was bloody and his face was still.

Sasuke's curse mark receded. "So this is the end…How disappointing…"

Suddenly, Sasuke collapsed.

"So it's starting to kick in I see." Orochimaru raised his head. "The body fluids from this giant white snake vaporize when exposed to air. It's a numbing poison …."

He rushed at Sasuke. "I CANNOT BE DESTROYED! YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITH YOUR INSIGNIFIGANT JUTSUS!"

Sasuke didn't move what so ever. "Kuku… Now.. I'll take you.."

Darkness surrounded Sasuke.

The ground seemed made of organ like texture.

Sasuke looked around himself.

"What is… this place…?" His eyes were curious.

Something started to form. It spoke. "This is a separate dimension inside of me. It's where we'll hold the ritual for transmigration."

Sasuke stared as it formed into Orochimaru. Part of his face could be seen; his tongue stuck out of his mouth.

"Let's start…"

Snake-like tentacles surrounded Sasuke. Some sprouted from his shoulders, others formed into Orochimaru's past faces and looked at them with surprise. They surrounded him and cover him.

With a quarter of his face getting covered, Sasuke looked back at Orochimaru and glared.

Orochimaru flashed back to when he was in Akatsuki.

_He was with Itachi. Orochimaru had stopped on the steps._

"_This can't be… I've been… caught in a Kanashibari no genjutsu." Orochimaru stared up at Itachi, sweating. "What great eye power…It's splendid…"_

_Spikes appeared to pierce his body. Orochimaru tried to form seals. Itachi cut his arm off in reality. The arm fell to the ground. _

"_Kuh…" Orochimaru grasped the remainder of his arm in pain._

_Itachi held a kunai. "Orochimaru… all your jutsus… are ineffective in front of these eyes." _

Sasuke widened his pupil. The body masses had covered his hair.

This is… just like that time…

Orochimaru had stakes pierced into him. "Kuku… kukuku.. Those eyes…Those eyes will finally be mine….!" Orochimaru moved forward towards Sasuke.

Suddenly the tentacles around Sasuke grew. They darkened and lashed towards Orochimaru. The one's remaining on Sasuke detached themselves from him.

"…This is… im..impossible…This is a separate dimension I created! This isn't possible!" Orochimaru saw the tentacles be eroded away by darkness. "This isn't possible! This can't be possible! This is my…"

"Orochimaru… in front of these eyes, all your jutsus are … You should already know … by now … " Behind Sasuke were monsters formed from the "ground."

"Guh… This … This can't be happening!" The tentacles collapsed around them. "I'm the immortal Orochimaru! I can't die like this. I'm … the one to reveal this world! … The one to… hold everything!"

Darkness surrounded everything.

Kabuto had come by and saw the body of his former sensei and master. He questioned whether Sasuke was Orochimaru or not.

**Hn, stupid…** Sasuke smirked and showed Kabuto what had happened. Kabuto collapsed and Sasuke left.

**YAY! another chp done! poor Kabuto…. he just lost anything that could have given him a link to attachment….. bu I've decided I prob wont make him relevant to da story…. prob…. I STILL HATE SASUKE! oh n srry bout my comments earlier, it was just so hard to resist teasing Sasuke. n u kno wats awesome? I typed this whole AN without looking at the keyboard! AWESOME! **

**Oh n if u guys don't review, I'll postpone the nezt chp which im almost finished writing!**

**REVIEW OR DIE BY OROCHIMARU RAPING U! lol jk BUT REVIEW! there will be consequences!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! :3 Your friendly writer, Mo, here. It another chappie of "Sakura Haruno: Myakugan Style" YAY! I have not scene any reviews so far as of late. so… CAN U GUYS PLZ REVIEW! IT'S LIKE I HAVE NO DRIVE WAT SO EVER WITHOUT REVIEWS! u guys make me sad… **** I feel like there is only a few who actually like my story…..**

**Anyways, last chappie, I quoted some of the manga. I was considering doing that for the next few chp considering I need the rest of Taka/Hebi. They help Sasuke find Itachi. THERE R SPOILERS IN THIS STORY! GET OUT IF U HAVE NOT READTHE MANGA! U'LL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSED! yeah… so umm oh yeah, ….. u kno wat? nvrmnd, I'm not gonna tell u wat happens. REVIEW! and I might just update faster…. and maybe, just maybe, I'll give u guys my virtual cookies, along with story updates, that were stolen by my cuz from my cuz. (confusing huh?) lol**

Sasuke had finished with Orochimaru.

He was headed towards a certain room containing many pickled stuff and one specific person.

Opening the door, Sasuke heard the captive call out. "Who's there?" You could hear the biting remarks this guy wanted to scream. When Sasuke revealed himself, the aura of insults stopped.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke looked straight at the tank containing a light bluish silver haired boy. He had a purple shirt and pointy shark teeth. Sasuke flashed back to Zabuza, who had teeth in the same style.

"Ah, Sasuke. So where is the snake and his follower." Suigetsu narrowed his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked, which seemed to answer and avoid the mysterious boy's question all together.

"Oh, so you really did it then?" Suigetsu looked slightly surprised.

"Will you join me or not?" Sasuke said.

"I'll stick around. But if I'm joining you, I'm picking up Zabuza's Executioner's Sword first." Suigetsu was part of the 7 ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. At least, he was going to be, before he got captured.

"Fine, but there are more people along the way that we're picking up." Sasuke took his katana and cut the glass to pieces.

"Who else is there?" Suigetsu asked, getting up and getting dressed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he was getting annoyed with the questions.

"Hm, no answer? Oh well, I'll find out along the way."

After Suigetsu was done getting everything, they left.

A few days later, they arrived at the Great Naruto Bridge and got some info on the sword.

Upon finding the sword, they headed to another of Orochimaru's bases. They skipped all the traps and went inside. Arriving in a room, they saw a skeptical teen, just about their age. Karin was a red head with an odd hairstyle. On one side of her hair, it was unkempt and messy. The other side was flat and straight. The girl also had glasses, burning red eyes, and a purple lab coat.

"Hmph, Sasuke. So it's true then, You killed Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke walked past her, going into a room.

"I'm going to find _him._"

"So you want me to join?" Karin asked.

"Well yeah, what was the point of coming here if we weren't going to get you."

"Shut up, Suigetsu. You could've come to destroy the base." She snapped at the silver headed boy.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke spoke up, looking now where in particularly. He sat down.

"Right, right. I'm going. Don't try anything, ok?" Siugetsu left, the door shutting with a bang. His face had been grinning. Karin growled at him.

"Karin, stay." Sasuke was looking at her.

**(AN: Karin's thoughts are…. ummm italic underlined)** She adjusted her glasses, light covering her eyes. _His chakra… it's colder than when we first met. But there is an almost undetectable warmth there._

She silently locked the door and went right beside Sasuke. Taking off her glasses, she spoke in a voice attempting to be seductive. (**BLEGH!**)

Suigetsu had freed most of the prisoners. There was one more left. Walking towards it, he realized there was only one left, a child. He looked sad and lonely. Everyone else had died. But the child didn't look scared at the bodies around him. Suigetsu realized the boy was battle scarred. He released him, and said to find a family and protect them no matter what. The boy nodded and left silently. No smile, no "thank you", no nothing, the boy had nothing left.

Suigetsu went back to the room. The door was locked. He got so frustrated that he blew down the door.

Karin shoved her glasses back on immediately and crossed her arms.

Suigetsu nodded his head and Sasuke turned to Karin.

"All your prisoner's are gone. There's nothing left. Come with us." Karin narrowed her eyes, but in the end she went with him.

_Maybe one night, I'll be able to ravish him while he sleeps! Oh, I can't wait!_ "So Sasuke, you have a plan? I'll be leaving if don't have anything then?"

"…We have one more stop before we hunt Itachi down." Sasuke led the group, looking straight ahead.

"What's the stop for?" They past a few trees, and were rounding a hill now.

"….. Your questions annoy me." Sasuke seemed to be looking for something now.

"Hah! You're an idiot, no plan, no teamwork, you might as well go home." _Oh! He's so hot! I bet the only reason I'm annoying is because I'm always on his mind! ___

It seemed that Sasuke found what he was looking for as he approached a gate in the hill.

"Who goes there? Please leave." Sasuke cut the door open.

"NO! YOU MUSN'T OPEN THE GATE!" An orange haired boy jumped out. Grabbing the chains by the floor, he rushed to chain up the open hole.

"Come with us." Sasuke said.

"I can't! I can't." He said looking down.

"I will stop you from your fits of rage."

"There was only one man who could do that, and he's dead." He hunched over. A tremor went through him. His skin turned gray and his hair grew. He stood up abruptly and started punching walls. "KILL!"

"Juugo, stop." The man named Juugo froze. Slowly, the curse like skin receded and he sat back down.

"You can do it. You must be Sasuke Uchiha." Juugo looked at Sasuke. Sasuke cut the chains as well. Juugo stood.

"On one condition, I will go with you." Sasuke nodded. "I will protect you, and if need be, sacrifice me so that you may live." _Why? Why would he do that?_

"Very well. Let's head out. We have a base to reach."

They journeyed fast and soon reach a base in the middle of no where. Walking along an abandoned road, they headed towards a small building.

Two cats appeared.

**(ok so this part will kinda be from the manga too so… yeah…..)**

"It's been a long time, … Denka, Hina." Team Hebi looked at the strange cats.

"Ha…! I knew it, it's that boy Sasuke …" The cat on the right spoke. Its forehead had the kanji for "shinobi."

"What are you doing here?" The cat on the left had the kanji for "ki" on its forehead.

"Weapons and medicine… that kind of thing." Sasuke walked towards the cats.

"This is…" Karin looked down at the cats.

"Ooh.. a talking tanuk **(* tanuk- raccoon dog)** Heya Kitty Kitty, come here!" Suigetsu bent down to pet the cats.

The one with "shinobi" on its head hissed at Suigetsu.

"Uwah.." Suigetsu looked down.

"These are ninja cats. Be careful not to feed them. They bite." Sasuke walked up to the cats.

The cat with the kanji, "ki," spoke. "Did you bring us any goodies?"

"Of course…Here's a bottle of Matatabi*." **(* Matatabi- catnip. I will call the cats by wat they have on their forehead, makes it easier)** Sasuke held up a bottle with the word Matatabi on it.

Ki got up. "Come this way. I'll show you to the Granny Cat."

An old woman with a face similar to a cat sat smoking, surrounded by cats. Sasuke kneeled before her. **(wow, that's a first…..)** "I am in debt to you, Granny Cat."

Sasuke laid something before her. Juugo was being fitted for a shirt while Suigetsu looked at the cats. Karin stood by silently.

"I'm assuming you're going after Itachi?" The old woman spoke. "I've known you two since you were wee little kittens. I can't believe it's come to this. And now there's only you two… coming face to face only to kill each other …"

Sasuke got out what seemed to be paper money. "We're going. Thanks for all your help, Granny Cat."

A girl spoke up, who was helping Juugo find a shirt. "Grandma! Do you have any bigger clothes for this fellow?"

"He can wear the curtain over there! This isn't a clothing shop!" The old woman looked in her direction.

"But Grandma, they're paying! Be a little more courteous!" She looked at the old woman.

Juugo grabbed the curtain and swung it over his shoulders.

"Hmm…" Juugo looked at it. 

Soon Team Hebi was outside, where the rain was pouring. "Let's go."

**ALRIGHT! ANOTHER CHP DONE! Truthfully, I could've updated this a few days ago, but u guys weren't reviewing….. ( That's cruel reader-samas….. PLZ KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THAT GREEN OR WATEVER COLOR BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM! PRESS IT AND TELL ME WAT U THINK! PLZ! IT'S LIKE MY CHAKRA SOURCE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI! PINAY-OF-SERIES HERE! I haven't seen that many reviews…. makes me sad….. my friend has read it but no one else is reviewing anymore! I like it when people review; it's like I have fuel to go one…. I may finish this story, but I won't update if there are no reviews! That means I would complete my promise but I won't let you see it… Plz review, it hurts to not have reviews… its like when people say it's better to feel pain than to feel nothing at all. **

**PLZ REVIEW! ReVIEW AS IF UR LIVES DEPENDED ON IT! PLZ! I NEED REVIEWS!**

**BTWS THERE ARE SPOILERS! really old spoilers, BUT SPOILERS ALL THE SAME!**

Days passed. Team Hebi kept moving. They had come across Akatsuki though.

Deidara had found Sasuke. They battled. Deidara killed himself in the end. He unleashed his biggest bomb.

Sasuke saved himself by using Manda. He had controlled the master snake with his Sharingan and it resulted in the great snake dying.

Sasuke was injured though. The team had to stop a while before continuing forward.

They headed towards a base. Sasuke went in alone to check. Itachi stood there before him.

"Have you grown at all?" Itachi stood there, a crow on his shoulder.

"You haven't changed at all… including those cold eyes…" Sasuke glared at Itachi, Sharingan activated.

"You're not… going to rush in screaming at me like last time…? Itachi's Sharingan was activated as well.

"Heh… You don't know a thing about me…" Suddenly Sasuke moved behind Itachi.

Itachi's eyes followed Sasuke's movements. His eyes widened slightly. Sasuke had his chidori activated.

Sasuke pierced through Itachi with the Chidori. It raised Itachi in the air. "Just how much hatred I've bottled in this heart … or how strong I've become as a result of that. You don't know a single thing about me."

Itachi bled out of his mouth. Sasuke opened his palm and the Chidori pierced out of Itachi in several directions.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, his body on the ground before Sasuke. "You have… become strong…"

Itachi's body split into many crows flying away. "Come alone to the Uchiha hideout. We can settle things there." His voice surrounded Sasuke as the crows flew off.

The rest of Team Hebi rushed inside. Sasuke confronted them for it, but let it go.

"We're moving." He and the team headed towards the base. Arriving at the base, Kisame showed up.

"Sasuke-kun, if you would please continue on by yourself. Itachi-san would prefer that the rest of us stay here." Kisame had his sword on his back.

"No problem. I only formed this team to make sure no one would interfere when I finally found him. This works out perfectly."

Karin shouted out. "That's crazy, Sasuke! We should kick this guy's butt and fight Itachi together!"

Kisame just sat there. "I'm really not in the mood for another fight….but if you insist on passing together, I won't go easy on any of you."

Sasuke glared at Karin, Sharigan activated. "Don't even think about it, Karin. You three wait here. This is _my_ revenge."

Karin growled.

Sasuke lept past Kisame. He heard as Suigetsu offered to fight, but continued toward the tower.

**OKAY! yay! next chp is Itachi and Sasuke Battle! Who do u think wins? Major spoiler coming up! so yeah! KEEP READING! AND PLZ REVIEW! I feel like I have nothing right now… review if u want me to update even remotely soon. if there is not three reviews AT LEAST! I will not update for about a month perhaps… **

**REVIEW OR SUFFER WITH NO STORY UPDATES!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OHAYO! I'M REALLY HAPPY! U GUYS REVIEWED! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE U GUYS! this is a very special chp becuz, it features a spoiler, Itachi and sasuke's Battle! ZOMG! oh n I kno I haven't been featuring Sakura much but….. she should come in this chp as well… its gonna be really hard to write!**

**Oh and ummm deidara's death is kinda essential to da story…so any deidara fans (like u, kimi-chan!) uh gomen**

**Uhhhh Sasuke's thoughts r umm bold…..**

Itachi sat in a throne. Behind him was the Uchiha crest and a kanji surrounded by nine curled "tails." Itachi's left arm rested between the opened collar of his Akatsuki robe.

"You see me… dead?" Itachi had closed his eyes.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Well then…" Itachi grinned.

In the blink of an eye, Itachi appeared behind Sasuke. "Let's see how good your eyesight is."

Sasuke grinned. They turned around and fought. Sasuke pulled out his katana. Itachi pulled out a kunai.

Sasuke tried slicing Itachi, but Itachi jumped over him and threw him back.

Sasuke rushed forward, activating Chidori. Rushing forward with his smirk intact, Sasuke slammed his palm into the ground. **Chidori Current!**

As Itachi jumped, Sasuke thrusted his sword through Itachi. Blood splattered on Itachi's face as Sasuke grinned evilly.

They fell to the ground. Itachi looked at Sasuke, blood trailing out of his mouth. "You've gotten…much stronger…"

A mysterious figure watched as the two fought. The person silently laughed. _He's not that weak… Then again, Itachi, I know what you are _really_ doing…_

"This is the end, Itachi…But before I kill you, I have one last question."

Itachi's trembling hands reached up towards Sasuke's face. Then his hand shifted and he pointed towards the thrown. Sasuke quickly looked that way to see Itachi still sitting on the throne.

The "dying" Itachi beneath Sasuke disintegrated into crows.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "Just like last time…Making crows with your little genjutsu while saying that exact same line…"

Itachi remained composed. "The end is a long ways off, but I'm willing to listen. What do you want to know?"

"Have you gone deaf?" A sword protruded from Itachi's chest. Sasuke stood behind the throne with his katana thrust through Itachi. Blood trailed from Itachi's mouth once more.

The Sasuke in front of Itachi turned into snakes. "Genjutsu…" Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "_I said,_ 'this is the _end_,' you murderous, traitorous _fuck_. **(ano…. not my choice of words…. the dialogue tends to be from the manga at the moment… 3)** But before I kill you, I have one last question…"

Sasuke flashed back to the massacre.

_Itachi stood before little Sasuke in his ANBU uniform._

"_Go to the main hall of the Mankno Shrine… Beneath the 7__th__ tatami mat from the back wall, on the right side, is our clans secret meeting place. The true purpose of our clan's eye techniques…and its secrets, are recorded there .If you can awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, then their will be three people who can use it, including myself. And if you do… only then my letting you live will have meant something. Hahaha."_

Sasuke ground his teeth. "Now answer me, unless you want to know what real pain is!"

Itachi sat there. "You avoided striking a fatal blow on purpose…"

"Who is the third Uchiha survivor? The other Sharingan user that you told me about?"

Itachi closed his eyes then turned around to look at Sasuke. "…. Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because he's next on my list after I kill you. That's why."

The bystander frowned at this. _If Sasuke even tries to kill _him_, he'll die…._

"_You?_ Kill him?" Itachi closed his eyes again.

"On that night, when you said their was a third person…I realized it could only be someone you didn't kill…. which meant that he must've helped you wipe out the rest of the clan. Even you couldn't have killed the Leaf's entire military police force on your own."

Itachi grinned. "So you've figured it out."

"Who is he?" Sasuke glared at Itachi.

Itachi turned around to face Sasuke, blade intact. "Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke flashed back to when he had entered Naruto's mind.

_The nine tails sat before Sasuke and Naruto. _

"_Those eyes…and a chakra even more sinister than my own. Just like Uchiha Madara…"_

"One of the Leaf's founding fathers….And the first person to ever awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said.

"Founding father? If that's true, than he'd be long dead! Don't fuck around with me!" **(ano…. not my choice of words…..**)

"Madara is very much alive. But I can't force you to believe me, that's your choice." Itachi closed his eyes again.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"….People live their live bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality.' But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts…Their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" Itachi looked at his brother.

_Very true Itachi…. To put it simply, what people accept as red may in fact be something else in the "real" world. We may all be living a mirage. One that can be painful for sure._

"What're you getting at?"

Itachi grinned. "Heh… Like the way you simply decided that Madara must be dead. Like the way you believed I was a kind, caring brother."

Sasuke flashed back to numerous times his brother being "kind."

_Itachi stood before Sasuke on _that night_. "I acted like an ideal older brother, to measure your capacity."_

"I was so young… My only explantion was that was all a horrible nightmare. I wanted to believe it wasn't real, that I was just trapped in someone's cruel genjutsu. BUT IT DID HAPPEN! THAT WAS REALITY!" Sasuke rapidly turned around, firing chidori directly behind him.

The Chidori went to the left of Itachi's face. Itachi was frowning. Sasuke glared. "My 'eyes' are wide open now! My Sharingan sees right through your genjutsu!"

"Hahaha… How familiar, your getting angry and shouting threats at me. Still, I suppose their not just words this time…"

The Itachi who had a blade running through him faded and disappeared. "Does that mean your ready to stop playing around?"

"…But I can't help noticing, you still don't have the same eyes as me, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped the Chidori. "Heh… Then use the Mangekyo Sharingan and try to kill me now! Or am I too strong to measure your 'capacity' against?" Sasuke kneeled, his hands shaking.

"Confident, aren't you?" Itachi stood, his left arm still hanging out from his robe.

Zetzu appeared. (**AN- Zetzu black side thoughts are underlined; white side is underlined bold)** **They haven't moved an inch.**They fighting purely with genjutsu… for now.

In front of him, stood Itachi and Sasuke. They were standing still, Sharingan activated, about 3 yards away form each other. _It will be soon…They'll start fighting for real…._

Itachi stood in front of the throne. "The Mangekyo Sharingan, has a very unique characteristic. From the day you awaken it, your eyes will begin a slow descent into darkness. The more you use them, the quicker the process moves."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The kaleidoscope will eventually lose its light.

_Itachi…. You're slowly going blind… It will be very soon, before the Mangekyo is lost forever for you…._

"Blindness… So that's the price you pay for gaining control of the nine-tailed demon fox." Sasuke's face went dark.

"Well, well. You actually listened to me and read the tablets in the secret meeting room." Itachi walked forward until he was about 3 yards away from Sasuke.

"Who is Madara?"

Itachi's Mangekyo formed. "The man whose eyes tamed the nine-tails and controlled it like a pet. My accomplice, and my teacher. The only person in history to learn the Sharingan's final secret. An invincible immortal. That's who Uchiha Madara is."

Sasuke ground his teeth in anger. "Uchiha Madara.. learned the 'final' secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Sasuke's face turned to mere frowning and disbelief. "There's more than being able to control the nine-tail fox?"

"Yes…the last and most important piece of the puzzle." Itachi stared at Sasuke with his Mangekyo.

"Most important? What is it?" Sasuke waited. "Well? Tell me."

"…The story is one of our clan's history. Long before our time. A story focused on Madara and his brother, his _younger_ brother."

Suddenly Sasuke was in a different place. He stood on a hallway outside of a home. He walked around a corner. Itachi spoke but was not seen. Two boys were fighting.

"The two of them were equals in every possible way and were constantly competing to become the stronger one. They both awakened their Sharingan. Before long, they were acknowledged as being gifted by their fellow clansmen. They continued to refine their abilities. And soon…"

Blood splattered. "Both of them obtained the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Such a feat had never been accomplished by any member of the clan. With their eyes, the brothers took control of the Uchiha, and the elder brother, Madara, became their leader."

It showed Madara atop a hill with his brother to his left. Behind them was the Uchiha clan, bowing before them. Then, Madara was clutching his eyes.

"Bur suddenly, Madara began noticing a strange, frightening abnormality in himself. As I told you before…The more you use these eyes, the quicker their descent into an all encompassing darkness. That is the inevitable fate of all who obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. In exchange for their extraordinary power, the user ends up sealing his own eyes away, forever robbing himself of the light."

Madara lay on a mat. His brother sat beside him while Madara twisting in agony.

"Madara did everything he could to free himself from the darkness. But his efforts were all in vain. He fell into despair. And finally, possessed by the Mangekyo, grasping for a new source of light…."

Madara hand reached out. "Forgive me…" He said. His hand reached towards his brothers eyes.

Blood splattered on Sasuke's face, who was horrified. "He plucked both eyes from his younger brothers head."

Madara wore a cloak, heading towards a forest. "Light returned to Madara's world… and the darkness never came again."

His eyes showed the Mangekyo of his brother.

"A permanent Mangekyo Sharingan! By changing the hosts, the younger brother's eyes found an inextinguishable light!" Behind Madara was an demon whose four eyes were that of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"But that was only half of the story. The transplant also gave birth to a completely new eye technique… Obviously, this 'exchange' could only be done between clansmen. And simply gaining another's eyes didn't equate to gaining each other's power. Many sacrifices piled up over our clans history…. Now you know why. This is the final secret behind our eyes."

Many people were killed. "With this unstoppable power, Madara easily took control of every shinobi clan the Uchiha encountered. Soon he was praised as the strongest shinobi in the world. An alliance with the Senju clan of the Forest gave birth to a formidable new organization. One that would eventually become known as the 'Hidden Leaf'."

Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju stood atop a hill as equals. A whole army of Shinobi kneeled behind them.

"But Madara and the Senju leader, better known as the 1st Hokage, began to quarrel over the policies of their new village. Though he lost the battle for control, he remains alive and well, as do his eyes and their power."

The Valley of the End, the statues of Hashirama and Madara stood.

"He formed a new organization, 'Akatsuki', and hid himself in its shadow. Madara was behind the Nine-tails attack on the Leaf Village 16 years ago. Sadly, he was stopped again, this time by the 4th Hokage. Today, Madara is a pathetic shell of his former self. He's no longer worthy of being considered the greatest Uchiha."

Sasuke was back in front of Itachi.

"The only person who can surpass him, surpass the invincible Madara and achieve true immortality is me. And now! The time to take my prize and gain greater power than him has finally arrived!"

Itachi's face was crazed. He had a sinister, insane smile on his face. "YOU, SASUKE! YOU WILL BECOME MY NEW LIGHT!"

Sasuke frowned, his face showing surprise and anger.

Itachi raised his right arm. Behind him showed a demon with only two sharingan eyes and two holes for two more eyes. It was laughing crazily. "YOU WERE MY SPARE! FOR DECADES, THE UCHIHA KILLED THEIR FRIENDS TO OBTAIN THE MANYGEKYO SHARINGAN… AND KILLED THEIR SIBLINGS TO MAKE ITS POWER PERMENANT!"

Sasuke tried to step back as the demon's hair wrapped around Sasuke like tentacles. Itachi continued his crazed yelling. "OUR CLAN WAS FOREVER TAINTED BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T STOP FLAUNTING THEIR POWER! YOUR FATE HAS BEEN DRENCHED IN BLOOD SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN AN UCHIHA!"

Finger-like hair reached towards Sasuke's face. Itachi's eyes were wide open, his Mangekyo activated. "NOW FACE ME, MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Sasuke's eyes were wide in fright. "Once I kill you… I'll be transformed…I'LL BE FREED FROM THIS WRETCHED CLAN'S DESTINY!"

Sasuke attempted to close his eyes at the approaching "hand" reaching for his left eye.

"ANY IDEAS OF LIMITS, OF 'CAPACITY', WILL BE SHATTERED FOREVER!"

_Itachi sat beside little Sasuke. "You and I are unique, Sasuke. Unique brothers. I exist as the ultimate obstacle you must strive to overcome."_

"YOU AND I ARE EACH OTHER'S SPARE!"

_Itachi was clad in his ANBU uniform. "You've never faltered in your desire to be better than me. That's why I'm letting you live… for my own sake."_

"THAT IS THE BOND BETWEEN ALL UCHIHA BROTHERS!"

The world turned white. Sasuke's eyes were closed.

Sasuke removed his bandages on his head. He threw the cloak on his shoulders away.

Itachi stood before Sasuke, completely calm. "I take it you saw my true self clearly."

Sasuke's eyes were still closed. "… It was all for this moment, huh?" He flashed back to the first time Team 7 assembled.

"_My name's Uchiha Sasuke…I dislike a ton of stuff, but don't really like anything. I don't have a 'dream' for the future… I have an ambition! I will revive my clan…and, without fail, kill a certain man!"_

Sasuke opened his cold eyes, glaring at Itachi. "Finally…it all ends here."

_Is it just me, or did the room go really cold…..?_

"It's time that I fulfill my goal."

Itachi just stood there, taking Sasuke's glare full on. "You said that you see my death…But you cannot win against me, because I have Mangekyo Sharingan. I'm afraid your goal will stay an illusion. Since you do not possess Mangekyo." Itachi slipped his left arm through the sleeve.

"Hmph…" Sasuke looked down, and started to unwrap the bandages on his wrists.

Sasuke flashed back to when he had encountered Itachi before.

"_Why are you weak? Because it's not enough… your hatred…"_

The bandages slipped off. On his wrists were seals. "You can use your eyes as much as you want. But with my hatred…I'll turn the illusion into reality!"

Sasuke frowned. "And that reality is your _death._"

They moved rapidly. Sasuke touched the seal on his arms. Shurike appeared in his hands. They both threw shuriken at each other, deflecting each other's attacks. Soon it was an all out battle. The air was filled with shuriken and kunai.

_ummm…. wow…. they look serious but I can't help laughing at how funny it is that they're like a mirror…_

In a second, they launched forward and attacked. Surrounding them were kunai and shuriken.

Suddenly, another Itachi had three kunai, ready to strike Sasuke.

**He managed to make the kage-bunshin seal in the middles of the fight..!**

Itachi threw the shuriken. Sasuke's curse mark grew into a snake. The shuriken hit the snake. The snake headed towards Itachi, aiming for his hand. The snake surrounded Sasuke.

Suddenly, the snake slithered away and Sasuke held a windmill shuriken, spinning it. He threw it towards the Itachi on the right. Itachi tried blocking it with a kunai, but it started to slice through the metal.

Activating Chidori, Sasuke strengthened the shuriken and it cut through Itachi. "He used a Chidori on it..!" Itachi grimaced at the pain.

Itachi split into a flock of crows. The other Itachi remained intact. Distracted by the crows, Sasuke failed to notice Itachi hit him. Sasuke hit the wall. "Gh-!"

Sasuke tried to activate his Chidori, but Itachi pinned Sasuke's wrist to the wall. Itachi stepped on Sasuke and punched him in the stomach. Sasuke's arm was pinned above his head with Itachi's left arm. Sasuke coughed blood.

Itachi reached forward with his free arm. His hand started for Sasuke's left eye.

"… Forgive me, Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes showed pure terror. Itachi's hand touched Sasuke's eyelids. "This is _my reality._ I will have the light."

"!"

**OHHHH! I'm gonna stop here becuz u guys don't review much. what do you think happened? What's happening. You can never know when reality comes again or if its just an illusion…. HAH! SINCE U GUYS R SO CRUEL WITH UR REVIEWS, I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET FIVE THIS TIME! JUST TELL UR FRICKIN FRIENDS TO REVIEW SOME RANDOM CHP! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE TO READ IT! JEEZ! REVIEW ALREADY! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! PLZ DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR SASUKE… I can't tell u… u hav to read the story… even tho it would be nice if he did die… u won't kno until u read the chap… sooooooo read it! AND U BETTER REVIEW!**

**Remember, Sasuke's thoughts r in bold. Zetzu's thought- White side: underlined. Black side: Bold underlined. Itachi's thoughts are italic bold.**

Recap:

Itachi reached forward with his free arm. His hand started for Sasuke's left eye.

"… Forgive me, Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes showed pure terror. Itachi's hand touched Sasuke's eyelids. "This is _my reality._ I will have the light."

"!"

End Recap:

"AAGH!" Sasuke reached up to cover his bleeding eye socket. Itachi looked at him with no emotion.

_Pathetic…_

The blood dripped down. Itachi still held Sasuke's left arm. "I warned you. Without the Mangekyo Sharingan, you don't stand a chance against me.'

Sasuke pulled away his hand. Blood covered his palm.

"Now for the other one." Itachi looked at Sasuke with an evil smile.

Sasuke looked at Itachi. His curse mark spread.

Itachi looked at Sasuke surprised. He dashed away. The right "wing" of Sasuke's second stage curse mark spread. Itachi pulled out a container, and placed the eye in it.

Sasuke put his hand back to his eye.

Itachi covered the container. "This is the gap between our power."

Another Itachi appeared behind Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke around the neck. "And the gap between our eyes."

The Itachi with Sasuke's eye reached forward. His blood covered fingers twitched. He touched Sasuke's right eyelid.

The curse mark spread. Sasuke's second stage fully spread. His remaining eye turned a dark black color. Snakes burst out of Sasuke's left side.

Suddenly, the world reverted into opposite black and white colors, the signs of Tsukuyomi. Nothing moved.

Then the world split. The surroundings, Itachi, and Sasuke split like a tile puzzle.

The world shift back into place. Sasuke stood clutching his left eye. He wasn't in his second curse stage and Itachi was nowhere near him. Sasuke looked up, his left eye intact. He collapsed.

Zetsu spoke. **(AN their thought types are going to be the same as their thoughts, just in quotations)** "I didn't think it'd be that quick…Oh well, Itachi wins. **He does? **Well, yeah. Sasuke just ate a Tsukuyomi. He won't be able to move anymore… You'll be snacking on him in no time."

Itachi collapsed as well, clutching his left eye. Wha?

Itachi grimaced. "My Tsukuyomi… You…"

Sasuke stood grinning.

Whaa? How is Sasuke not collapsed on the ground? He just got hit with Tsukuyomi! **No… He didn't get hit. He overcame it….** He did? How could someone with a regular Sharingan beat someone with the Mangekyo? **The Sharingan is just another tool that ninja can use. A tool is only as powerful as the shinobi who uses it. An expert with a stone can still beat a novice with a shuriken. All he needs is more skill and more power. So basically, Itachi underestimated Sasuke's potential. **

Sasuke stood. "I told you, you can use your eyes on me over and over again. But my hatred for you will make my dream into reality."

Itachi stood. "Hmph… Make an illusion real…? Fair enough… Then I say the same thing to you. During my Tsukuyomi, you saw an illusion of me ripping your eyes out of their sockets. I will make that 'dream' a reality."

The air around Itachi's changing…**Looks like he's finally taking him seriously… That means,,, We might actually get to see "Amaterasu."** Amaterasu? Wow, that'll be a sight to see! Coming here turned out to be the right choice after all!

Itachi formed the "ram" handsign and closed his right eye.

_Itachi….. Please…. last a little longer…._

The battle between genjutsu is over. From the moment Sasuke breaks the Tsukuyomi, it is meaningless to continue on genjutsu war. Now the time of direct ninjutsu clash! The left side of the Mangekyo eye possess the strongest genjutsu. While the right side possess the strongest ninjutsu. It is said that Amaterasu is the fire from hell which will never disappear until it burns everything in its path.

Itachi closed both of his eyes. Suddenly, he opened his left eye and formed prepared to form another handsign.

**Is Amaterasu coming out?**

Sasuke touched the seal on his right arm. A windmill shuriken appeared.

**It's fast! I can't even notice the handseal properly. **** (AN referring to Sasuke)**

Sasuke threw it towards Itachi. Itachi ducked and noticed the second Shuriken underneath.

**This is kagebunshin shuriken jutsu**

Sasuke ran a chidori along the edges of the shuriken. Itachi pushed off the ground and went in between the two shuriken. Sasuke frowned and raised his right arm. Attached to his hand were chakra strings. He pulled on them.

_**There's hidden shuriken?**_

The blades split off of the shuriken. On blade flew towards Itachi. "Damn!"

The other blades hit the walls. Itachi fell to the ground, a blade in his leg. _**Sasuke is good with the last shuriken technique. **_

Sasuke pulled the strings out of the seal. Itachi pulled the blade out. This is weird. What is happening to Itachi? With his ability, he should be able to avoid the attack. 

_Itachi… how much has your eyesight lost its light,,,?_

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "The side effect of Tsukuyomi eh…It feels good, right?"

Maybe Itachi is enduring the side effect of Tsukuyomi while dealing with a face pace Sasuke, that's why his reaction is getting slower. It seems the battle has a clear winner…**No, it doesn't seem to end so easily!**

Itachi looked up. Sasuke formed the tiger hand sign. **Katon…Fire Ball Jutsu!**

Sasuke exhaled and a giant fireball rolled towards Itachi. "Damn it…!"

Itachi jumped over it. Sasuke charged a chidori and jumped towards Itachi. Sasuke's chidori hand rushed towards Itachi. Sasuke punched a hole through the roof of the base, and Itachi jumped out of it. The smoke cleared.

Sasuke stood there, covered by his wing. Sasuke stood, with his curse mark half spread. "Damn it."

Hehe… Seems this type of level is not enough to harm Sasuke… hehe… yet, some damage are done too…

Itachi and Sasuke formed the tiger hand sign at the same time. _**Fireball Jutsu!**_

The fire collided, lighting the entire roof of the base. Sasuke's side of the inferno pushed forward. It was getting close to Itachi.

It seems has an upper hand…The winner of this battle between brothers is Sasuke….

Itachi closed his right eye. Blood started to drip from his eye. _**Amaterasu!**_

Itachi opened his eye. Black flame formed and burned Sasuke's flame. It headed closer to Sasuke.

Blood flowed from Itachi's right eye. As he closed it, the flames burned down. Sasuke's face sweated.

H-holy smokes… he smothered flame with flame! **It burns whatever the eye focuses on…the black flames will converge on exactly that spot. Then, they will continue to burn until their target is completely eradicated… even if the target is flame itself.**

Sasuke shifted and ran to his left. Itachi opened his eye again. It was strained and the pupil showed the Mangekyo. The flame formed and followed Sasuke.

It engulfed his wing. Sasuke fell. The flames encircled his body. "GUAAAAAGH-"

The fire spread to the vegetation beside the base. Blood flowed from Itachi's eyes. Sasuke was on the ground, half of his body gone. **(DON'T FRICKING KILL ME! THIS IS FROM THE MANGA!)** Itachi walked towards Sasuke.

_SEE?__Itachi won!_ He stopped Amaterasu to protect Sasuke's eyes, eh…

_Faithful 'til the end, Itachi... I'll be there…_

Itachi reached forward, the blood dripping to the ground. Sasuke lay there, unmoving.

Suddenly, Sasuke faded, leaving a crack in the ground.

Sasuke looked up from the hole, wet in saliva. Zetsu looked on with interest. Below?

**Little burns like this won't be enough to stop me… **

Sasuke thought back to when he was being burned. **I can't use that "replacement technique until he tries Amaterasu…** His hand had created a crack in the roof. He had come out of the former body like a snake peals its skin off. He dripped with sticky body fluids.

**He's right where I want him!**

Sasuke's curse mark spread until he was in the second stage. He formed the tiger hand sign.

Itachi coughed up blood above. He clutched his right eye.

**KATON GOURYUUKA NO JUTSU! (Great Dragon Fire) **Fire rushed upward towards Itachi. It was in the shape of a dragon's head. The jutsu burst through the hole, covering Itachi.

Itachi came rolling out when another one came out of the roof. He jumped away. The fire burnt his arm.

The "heads" flew upward towards the clouds.

The roof cracked. **(AN search up Zetsu's Mayfly jutsu… he basically merges with the ground and is barely detectable; he can travel at high speeds using this technique) **Whoa!

Itachi was kneeling on the roof, clutching his arm. His right eye no longer had Sharingan.

They both were panting heavily, looking at each other. "I see that 'Amaterasu' took a lot out of you. Kh-"

Sasuke fell to his knees, retaining his second stage.

They both look exhausted. Shouldn't they be out of chakra by now? **Looks like it…**

Sasuke's curse mark receded. "This will probably be my final jutsu." Sasuke grinned.

The other mystery person watching the battle used Zetzu's technique. The person whispered. "Itachi. Take some of my chakra. You won't last one more second if you don't"

His lips barely moved. "Very well…" He felt a little rejuvenated, but pretending to stay exhausted. "Remember, the Sharingan can see chakra. Drop the act. I already know you're out of chakra. The replacement you used to dodge my Amaterasu was a move straight from Orochimaru's repertoire. Although it's extremely difficult to detect, it also consumes a massive amount of chakra."

Oh yeah, Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru! **So that's it…**

"I won't deny that I'm out of chakra…I used everything I had left for that fire technique. But …don't tell me you think I came here without preparing first?"

It started to rain. Thunder sounded. "It'll be over in an instant. This technique is like Amaterasu… impossible to avoid. It's time to reproduce what I saw earlier…**the vision of your death**."

Sasuke glowered at Itachi. Completely unavoidable…just like Amaterasu? What could it possibly be?

Itachi looked up, as well as Zetsu. The lightening crashed onto the roof.

**Aah ha! So that last fire blast was to set this up? **What do you mean?

**Those fire dragons only missed Itachi because they weren't aimed at him. **Okay, but what does that _mean_? **It means that he blasted open the ceiling on purpose to rapidly warm up the atmosphere above and generate a powerful rising air current to create cumulonimbus- better known as thunder clouds! **Seriously, I don't get it. What does it all- **Instead of using his own chakra for energy, he's going to channel an enormous surge from the sky. and use it for a lightening element jutsu!**

Sasuke activated Chidori with hid left hand, looking up at Itachi evilly.

How's he gonna- **At any rate, it's gonna be on a completely different scale from what humans can normally produce with their own chakra and nature manipulation!**

Sasuke crouched, his arm still in front of him. He jumped to a wall on the roof and stood atop it. He seemed close to the thunder clouds.

The rain burned on the flames of Amaterasu still burning the vegetation surrounding them. **Aah…He ran outside to try an take advantage of Amaterasu's heat, too….**

"This jutsu's power source is lightening from heaven itself. All I have to do is guide it straight through your skull." Sasuke looked down at Itachi. **(you have to remember he is now on a wall high atop the roof. Itachi is on the roof)**

**So he wasn't bluffing…there won't be any dodging that. **Why not? **Lightening can reach the ground in 1/1000 of a second. It's hundreds of times faster than the speed of sound! **

"I call this technique 'Kirin…'" Sasuke raised his hand above his head.

Zetsu watched with wide eyes. Wh-what's happening? **I think Sasuke just took control of the lightening!**

The lightening formed a giant dragon's head. It roared, looking down on Itachi.

"Disappear with the thunder." Sasuke lowered his hand.

Itachi looked with wide eyes as the thunder crashed onto the whole roof. It cracked into multiple pieces. Kh-**Such power…**

Zetsu covered his head with his venus-flytrap like things.

Itachi lay there, his Akatsuki cloak gone. Sasuke looked with wide eyes at the body.

Is Itachi …dead?

Sasuke's face relaxed. His Sharingan deactivated. "…Over…" His sat down, surrounded by rubble. "It's all over… I DID IT!"

The rain stopped to a drizzle. "Is that what you saw…in your vision of my death?"

Sasuke turned sharply. Itachi got up, blood dripping from his mouth. Sasuke ground his teeth; his curse mark spread into the second stage. "GOD DAMN YOU!"

? **What**-

A skeleton formed around Itachi. "If I hadn't used this, I would've been obliterated."

**What is that?**

Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke… You've become strong…very stong."

Sasuke looked with disbelief and fear at Itachi. "Behold … the last weapon in my arsenal … 'Susanoo.'"

"Su..sanoo?" Sasuke was still panting from his last attack.

"The third and final technique, along with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, that awoke with these eyes on that fateful day. Sasuke…Are you finally out of techniques? If you've got anymore moves up your sleeve… I suggest you stop trying to save them. The true fight begins now."

The sky's clearing…** Looks like that lightening jutsu was only good for one shot...**

Muscle and skin started forming on the skeleton shrouding Itachi. Fire blazed along the whole structure as armor formed.

Eh…Uh…What is that? Zetsu looked with fear upon the terrifying figure surrounding Itachi. He stood unfazed in the middle of it. Sasuke looked with fear too, sweat forming.

Itachi was still visible. Sasuke's left eye formed characteristics like Orochimaru's. Sasuke twitched. **I can give you what you want…**

He started panting somemore. **Shall I lend you my power…?** Sasuke held himself. "Shit… No…" **Admit it, Sasuke-kun… You need me.**

The person hidden in the shadows sent words floating on the wind. They came to him in a whisper. "Itachi, use the chakra I gave you. Hurry."

**You do want your revenge on Itachi, don't you?** Sasuke crouched, his palm hitting the ground. "Kuh…" **Come…Release me… and your wish will be granted…**

Something started forming out of Sasuke's left shoulder. He looked pained as drool fell out of his mouth. **(lol ewww at least be **_**mannered**_** while being taken over….. ****) **

White snakes formed. "**GUAAH!**" They were huge, and their were at least five of them.

"I know this feeling…Orochimaru's Hydra Technique…"

N-now what? **Sasuke tried to forcibly draw out more chakra even though he has none left… So now, with nothing to hold it back, Orochimaru's chakra has broken free! **

Itachi stepped forward. One snake head did the same. "SSSSSSSSHAAAAAAAAA!"

The Susanoo uncapped what looked like a gourd, and somehow cut the head off. More snakeheads rushed forward. Susanoo held up a shield and blocked them. Then it cut off those snakeheads.

Another snake opened its mouth. Something started coming out.

Itachi looked at it with intensity. "…You finally show yourself…"

AAH! That's- Zetsu looked up.

"**AAAAAHAHAHAHA!**" Orochimaru came out covered in snake saliva. "Uh…Uunh…." A sword hilt came out of Orochimaru's mouth.

Always with the barfing stuff and coming out of snakemouths… he grosses me out. **(me too **** lol)** **The snake connection is no coincidence… He's as persistent as a King Cobra. **

Orochimaru looked with crazy eyes. "Here and now! The chance I've been waiting for has finally come! And it's all thanks to you, forcing Sasuke-kun to expend the chakra he used to keep me suppressed! I'll take his body for my own and defeat-" He was stabbed through with the Susanoo's giant glowing sword. "-you?"

Itachi grinned. "All right, Sasuke. Got anything else?"

"Kuhuhu… You don't really think a little cut like this will be enough to stop me-!" Orochimaru's heart beat loudly. "Th-this…It can't be…the sword of Totsuka? Itachi… You had it all along…? KH!" Orochimaru's very essence seemed to flow onto the sword. He was pulled towards it, disappearing more and more.

**No wonder… No matter where he searched, he could never find it…a spirit sword with no real physical form… **So what's the story behind it? **The sword of Totsuka, also known as Sakegari's Katana, is a weapon said to carry sealing powers. Anyone and anything it pierces becomes trapped in a blissful dream-like genjutsu for all eternity… or so the legend goes. The blade itself is enchanted with an incredible sealing technique… the ultimate counter to the sword of Kusanagi. Orochimaru searched for it all his life. **All that on top of his eye techniques, Itachi's one tough dude! **(lol he said "dude" XD I don't care if u think I'm stupid becuz of that…)**

The rest of the snakes got pulled into the sword as well. The whole figure pulled away from Sasuke's body, leaving him panting.

"End of the line, Sasuke." Itachi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke slumped to the ground. The remaining scales flowed into the gourd.

Man… What is _up_ with Itachi's jutsu? Zetsu looked in fear and disbelief at Susanoo's form and actions.

Itachi panted and started hacking up blood. **Looks like using this "Susanoo" technique carries a lot of risk. **

Yeah, but Sasuke can't even use his Sharingan now… and Orochimaru's powers just got ripped out of him…Itachi's got this wrapped up, no?

Itachi grinned a bit. Sasuke sat there, panting; His Sharingan was deactivated. "Your eyes belong to me now. I'll take them slowly…I want to savor this." Itachi panted. His heart thumped, and he hacked up some more blood.

Sasuke looked at him, surprised.

Whoa! What- **Is something wrong with him?**

Itachi fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Sasuke saw his chance and threw a kunai. It hit Susanoo with a boom. Itachi stood; Susanoo remained.

Zetsu gulped. Itachi glared at Sasuke, his eye malicious.

Sasuke twitched. "Sh-"

Itachi walked towards him Sasuke tried standing and pulled out a scroll. "FUCK YOU!"

Kunai with exploding tags were thrown towards Itachi. They exploded against Susanoo's form, harmless. **(wow since when are bombs harmless….)**

Sasuke took a step back in fear. This "Susanoo" technique…its shield's reflecting all of Sasuke's attacks! **That's another supernatural item, I'm sure of it. It's called "Yata's Mirror"… a shield that can turn back any attack. And combined with the Sword of Totsuka for defense… He's… completely invincible… **

Itachi reached forward. His hand took that horrod pose to rip out Sasuke's eyes. "My eyes… my…"

Sasuke grabbed his katana and jumped high to stab Itachi. "DIIIIE!"

The sword was thrown while Sasuke hit a flat piece of stone. He fell to the ground. Then he noticed Itachi getting closer. He tried to stand up. Itachi's blood covered hand got closer. Sasuke gasped.

He glanced behind himself, Itachi a mere yard away. The piece of wall behind him had the Uchiha fan on it. **A wall…!**

He looked back, his heart beating loudly. Itachi's hand got closer. His knees rembled. He looked with fear upon Itachi.

Itachi said something and smiled. His hand reached forward.

_Itachi…_

**HI! Are you happy? Sasuke didn't die in this chp! even tho I would've loved to have killed him…..HEY! its not my fault u guys won't review! JEEZ! this is wat u get! CLIFFHANGERS! but something interesting will happen next chp soooooo REVIEW!**

**REVIEW OR GAARA WILL COME TO "SAND TSUNAMI" U!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo…. yeah, yeah, yeah. I deserve all ur flames. but I won't read them so hahaha. to all my very kind n faithful readers: thank you! u stuck to it! I received a particularly nasty flame n therefore felt bad enough. it didn't stop my writing spirit but made me think u guys really do hate the story. srry. D btws. I'm in highskl now 2 sooooo my English still kinda sucks n my writing skills hav prob gone back to bad. **

**thnx again! u will find out who the mystery thinker is in this chp! remember? if u read close enough, u would hav noticed the small thoughts in italic! that was a mystery person, ppl! soo yeah. n I didn't take any of this from the manga directly, but of course I'm not the owner of anything other than my kekkei genkai. oh n there's a reason this is rated.. so yeah. I'l warn u when it's supposed to get…weird. **

**Sakura thoughts: **_italic_

**Sasuke's thoughts: bold…**

**Itachi's thoughts: **underlined

Recap:

Itachi reached forward. His hand took that horrod pose to rip out Sasuke's eyes. "My eyes… my…"

Sasuke grabbed his katana and jumped high to stab Itachi. "DIIIIE!"

The sword was thrown while Sasuke hit a flat piece of stone. He fell to the ground. Then he noticed Itachi getting closer. He tried to stand up. Itachi's blood covered hand got closer. Sasuke gasped.

He glanced behind himself, Itachi a mere yard away. The piece of wall behind him had the Uchiha fan on it. **A wall…!**

He looked back, his heart beating loudly. Itachi's hand got closer. His knees rembled. He looked with fear upon Itachi.

Itachi said something and smiled. His hand reached forward.

_Itachi…_

End Recap

Itachi's hand reached forward, closer to Sasuke's face. Closer… closer… to reach forward and…

…poke his forehead.

Sasuke stood stunned as Itachi fell, a smile still on his face. Sasuke whispered. "It's done… It's finally over…I DID IT!" He laughed lightly n collapsed.

Zetzu had now gone. The shadows shifted and Sakura walked forward. She slowly lifted Itachi and teleported him to a hut. A clone of hers soon followed, carrying Sasuke's body.

_They're both alive. But Itachi's nearly half-dead, and Sasuke's not far from it. _She sighed. Itachi would have to be first. She'd have a lot of explaining to do to Sasuke, and she would need Itachi.

**(AN: that weird thing I talked bout up top starts here.)**

Sakura shifted her clothes off. _This is one really annoying disadvantage of the jutsu._

Carefully shifting Itachi's clothes off, she placed him gently on a cot. **(She's not gonna rape him or anything. just a jutsu…for healing. Did I surprise or creep u out?)**

She lied down on his chest n aligned herself with him as much as she could. Forming the handseal, she released the jutsu.

**(AN: Weird Part ends here…well until Sasuke anyway…)**

_Three days…Well, I could always think about how to explain all of this._

So for three days, she didn't move, clones patrolling and giving her food. Sakura didn't move. She could feel as her healing chakra spread through his heart and chest then onto the rest of his body.

At last, she checked Itachi's state. He was perfectly fine, just resting now. He would wake up in a day. _This is going to be so awkward when I have to heal Sasuke…_

She rested and Itachi woke sometime around noon.

"…You really shouldn't have done this." He looked at her. She was just resting her head against the wall, but still awake.

"Yes, I shouldn't have, it only makes it harder for me, but I did. So get over it. I still have to heal Sasuke and that will not only be hard, but extremely awkward. You know what jutsu I used, obviously." She kept her eyes closed, peeking at him at the end.

His face was almost impassive, but she could tell he was getting over his frustration quickly and turning to an almost teasing manner. "Yes, I know which jutsu you speak of. How, pray tell, are you going to explain this to Sasuke? He's not exactly going to comprehend so quickly, my foolish Uchiha otouto, he is."

She smirked at that. "I'll do that when I get to it. Right now, I have to start his healing process. You should know why I healed you first."

He groaned and she laughed. "Go. Patrol the hut. Get food. Anything! I don't want my next three days of tiresome healing to also be awkward."

He huffed. _At least he's going back to his so long ago personality._ Itachi walked away, slipping on his clothes as he went.

Sakura sighed then smiled as she walked to Sasuke. Then she concentrated, gently slipped Sasuke's clothes off, and lied down on him. Forming the handseals, she began the process again.

_Three days later….._

_I'm exhausted… Maybe I'll go to sleep for just a little bi-…zzzzzzzzzz_

~Itachi has been caught outside in a storm but with food n shelter~

**It's.. not cold anymore. Am I dead? WAIT! I have to go back to Sakura! Got to try to wake up! I can feel a bed now… n pressure on top of me. Is that a body? Wait-!**

Getting up abruptly, Sasuke sat up. Sakura slipped off of him, but he caught her out of reflex. Looking down, he blushed profusely. **WHAT THE F***? SHE'S NAKED! WHAT DO I DO? WHY THE HELL IS SAKURA EVEN HERE? …Why am I even here? ** Sasuke covered Sakura while he checked his surroundings. **All clear. But what to do now? It's raining hard outside and I don't know if there's food here.**

Placing Sakura gently on the bed, he looked down and saw her and his clothes folded on a table. While slipping on his clothes, he walked around the hut. He found nothing except for some herbs.

He walked back to Sakura and dressed her. His face was still tinted red when he sat down just to watch her sleep. Unknowingly, he drifted off himself.

**(KAY! NOT AS WERID ANYMORE U CAN STOP SKIPPING THE WORDS "UNDRESSED" N SUCH!)**

~back to Itachi~

Sasuke probably woke up right now. He smirked I wonder if Sakura fell asleep before he woke up…  Itachi lowly chuckled while he poked his fire. He looked up. The storm was over and he leisurely strolled back to the hut.

~Back with Sasuke and Sakura~

Sakura woke up. Gasping when she realized she had fallen asleep for too long and that Sasuke was now gone. Scrambling up, she felt her clothes. _What? What happened? Where's Sasuke-…oh._

She saw Sasuke sitting in the chair, sleeping. His bangs had fallen across his face cutely while his face was calm and worry free. _So cute. He needs rest too. But of course he woke up just to fall back asleep! _

Sakura smiled and put Sasuke on the bed. She sensed Itachi getting closer and walked out to meet him.

"Itachi, you got stopped by the storm right? Did you manage to bring any food?" She hugged him and checked for any signs of a cold.

"Hi, yes. And…. no…" He hugged back at first but slowly backed away as he said "no."

Sakura froze for a millisecond, then smiled. "Itaaachiii. Would you like to say that again?"

Itachi chuckled with a scared look. "I-I didn't bring food?"

"BAKA!" Sakura ran at him, fist raised.

"Choto matte! I had to eat something while I was stuck in the storm!" He dodged her, then stopped her as he said "storm."

Sakura huffed. "…fine." He smiled then kissed her nose. "So quick to forgive sometimes, ne?"

"Don't test me." She smacked a seal on his head. Itachi felt his chakra being masked.

"I'm guessing Sasuke woke up, right? Did he fall back asleep?" He rubbed his forehead; She had smacked the thing on pretty hard.

"Yes to both. I don't want him freaking out when he wakes up. It would be bad."

They walked back inside. Sakura prepared some soup and Itachi stayed in the kitchen.

Walking back to Sasuke's room, Sakura saw that Sasuke had gotten up and was waiting for her. She smiled meekly. "Hi, Sasuke."

"Sakura, why are we here?" He looked at her as she placed the soup on his lap.

"I brought you here after your battle…with Itachi." She looked at his soup.

He froze. "How did you know?"

"It's been almost ten days since. You think I wouldn't have heard?" She lied quickly.

"…hn."

He ate, while Sakura sat and thought. _How am I going to go about this? "Oh yeah, Sasuke. You brother, whom you hated for so many years lives, but please don't try to kill him again?" JEEZ! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!_

"So what happened to …_his_ body?"

Sakura froze now. "Um Sasuke. You have to know that.. um…Do you trust me?"

"Of course." He said without thinking. She moved so suddenly, he could barely tell she moved at all. He was sealed from moving except his head and neck, while she sat there like she didn't move at all.

"…Sakura?" She started shaking. "Itachi, please come here now."

"I can believe I have to meet Sasuke like this, Cherry Blossom." Itachi strolled in looking cool.

Sasuke sat shocked. "Sakura. Please tell me this is a stupid joke. …He doesn't even have a chakra source."

"…That's because the seal on his forehead masks it, Sasuke. This isn't a joke though. Itachi and I have a lot to explain to you." Sakura pulled off the seal as Itachi's familiar chakra spread. Sasuke's sharingan came on.

**AND KA-BOOM! NINJAS JUMP EVERYWHERE! AND SASUKE SCREAMS RANDOMLY! lol jk. So yeah! How'd u like? u guys deserved a relatively long chp since my absence might have cost u your LIFE! lol jk but yeah! THNX SO MUCH FOR READING N I HOPE U REVIEW! BTWS! I WILL READ REVIEWS BUT I REFUSE TO LET THEM B MY FUEL BECUZ FLAMES POUR WATER ON MY FIRE! XD THNK U N GOOD NIGHT! **

**\/ down there ppl! the button that says review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**KAY! I'm BAAAACK! :D anyway! I wanted to write another so yeah! **

**ANYWAY! U kno the key for sakura's, sasuke's, and itachi's thoughts, right?**

**Sakura: **_italics_

**Sasuke: bold…**

**Itachi: **Underlined!

Recap:

Sakura froze now. "Um Sasuke. You have to know that.. um…Do you trust me?"

"Of course." He said without thinking. She moved so suddenly, he could barely tell she moved at all. He was sealed from moving except his head and neck, while she sat there like she didn't move at all.

"…Sakura?" She started shaking. "Itachi, please come here now."

"I can believe I have to meet Sasuke like this, Cherry Blossom." Itachi strolled in looking cool.

Sasuke sat shocked. "Sakura. Please tell me this is a stupid joke. …He doesn't even have a chakra source."

"…That's because the seal on his forehead masks it, Sasuke. This isn't a joke though. Itachi and I have a lot to explain to you." Sakura pulled off the seal as Itachi's familiar chakra spread. Sasuke's sharingan came on.

End Recap

"SAKURA TAKE THIS FUCKING SEAL OFF ME NOW!" Sasuke thrashed. Well, his head moved wildly at least.

Sakura sobbed. _Sasuke…._

"Sasuke-" Itachi started.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE! YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! SAKURA, LET ME GO! I NEED TO-" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his voice the deadliest they had ever heard. "Itachi. Let Sakura go."

Itachi managed to smirk. "So fast to jump to a conclusion like that, foolish little brother. If she was under a genjutsu, you'd notice her chakra It's not irregular nor showing signs of interference. She's only drained from saving you."

Sakura's hands had fallen to her lap. She looked down at them, her bangs covering her eyes. "Itachi. You need to tell your story. I'll only start once you've met me."

"Very well." Itachi took another chair and sat beside Sakura, staring at Sasuke. "You'll need to listen Sasuke."

Sasuke was still trying to get out while glaring at Itachi with his sharingan. "I'll never trust you, so why should I listen?"

Itachi sighed. "Sakura, you know what I'll have to do. Do your part correctly please." He whispered.

Sakura suddenly slumped. Itachi caught her and held a kunai to her throat.

Sasuke growled. "What. did. you. do. to. her?" Each word was slow and Sasuke's rage grew at each pause.

"I simply released her. Now you will be under my genjutsu and you will not try to get out or she will die. Be still and listen now, foolish boy." Itachi's grip tightened, his face and voice monotone.

Sasuke glared harshly towards Itachi, but sat still. Itachi's sharingan seemed to whirl for a second, then Sasuke was falling.

**In the Genjutsu**

**Where am I?**

_You're in Konoha. This is when you were just about to enter the academy, a month before. _

"_Your mission scroll is here. It is top secret, and your choice must be made by next month."_

"_Hai, sir."_

_A young Itachi, about 14 years old, turned his back to the speaker and walked away with a scroll._

_**The mission scroll. How is this relevant? This is a month before he slaughters my family!**_

_Taking the scroll, Itachi transported to his home. Sasuke stood waiting for him. _

"_Hi Nii-san! Can we go train today?" A seven year old Sasuke ran to Itachi. _

_Itachi poked Sasuke's head with his two fingers. "Maybe next time, Sasuke. I have a mission."_

_Sasuke pouted. Itachi smiled then walked to his room. Opening the scroll he read its contents and narrowed his eyes. _

_The words on the scroll:_

_**TOP SECRET!**_

_**Mission Objective: Destroy the Uchiha Clan**_

_**Mission Date: Within the next two monthes**_

_**Mission Cause: Uchiha has become formidable. Plans to overthrow the Hokage have been uncovered. **_

_**Assigned to Task: Itachi Uchiha**_

_** Age: 14**_

_** Abilities: Sharingan. Jutsu range unknown. **_

_** Relations: Shisui (cousin, friend, deceased), Fugaku (father), Mikoto (mother), Sasuke (younger brother), …**_

_***Destroy ASAP. Will erase after 24 hours.**_

_Sasuke felt like throwing up. __**Of course, Itachi had followed through with his mission**__. _

_The world swirled around him. Suddenly, Itachi and the Hokage were in front of him, conversing._

"_Hokage-sama. I cannot kill Sasuke. You will let him live. I have explained this to the others. I will join the Akatsuki to watch over them. I'm sorry I couldn't follow through with the mission." Itachi was bowing deeply._

_The Hokage looked at him. "Of course. I agree to all your conditions and approve of your choice. I, however, have a assigned someone to watch over you and help you when needed."_

_Itachi raised his head, eyes questioning. "Who..Who may I ask is suited for this? Do they already know of this? And will they know all I have done and why?"_

"_Her name, she shall tell you. She is not one of this village, but she is trusted. She knows and has accepted this mission and what caused it." The Hokage inhaled from his pipe. _

_Itachi couldn't speak. "When-when is she coming? Where am I meeting her?"_

"_She's coming. Know one else knows of this though."_

_Someone slowly materialized behind the Hokage. They had a pure black cloak, with a hood covering their head. _

_Itachi immediately stood, ready to strike the person. "No, Itachi. This is she. If you would please introduce yourself to your mission subject, my friend."_

"_I'll do that outside the village. Is he packed?"_

_The Hokage sighed. "Yes. Itachi, if you would please."_

"_Good-bye Hokage-sama. Please take care of my brother." Itachi stood. _

"_We are transporting outside, You know how." The hooded figure moved so quickly, Itachi barely caught it. "Good-bye Hokage-sama. The payment will be at the correct spot if you please."_

_They moved. Then the surroundings changed to outside Konoha's gate. _

_The hooded figure removed her hood, revealing…bubblegum pink hair. __**SAKURA? WTF?**_

"_Name's Haruno, Sakura Haruno. Now you mentioned the Akatsuki? Perfect. They'll accept you easily. Let's get going, I'll explain everything along the way. Transporting takes to much chakra. I'll walk to one of their rendezvous." She looked at Itachi then started walking down the path, away from Konoha._

"_Nice to meet you, Haruno-san. How exactly do you know I'll be accepted?"_

"_Just call me Sakura. Now, the Akatsuki. You obviously know who and what they are…Kind of. No one fully knows except me. You'll find out soon enough. _

_Now to explain how I know requires you to know me, so …I am Sakura Haruno, kunoichi. I am not dedicated any village that exists still. I have many jutsus. I also have a Kekkei Genkai called Myakugan. Basically…_**(AN: You guys should all remember how this works so I'll skip it)**

_So you know how that works. Um… Oh the Akatsuki. They don't know me, but they know someone name Mizuri Yukime." Sakura transformed as she said this. "She is basically a trusted recruiter. Zetsu does the check out, but I still give them an overview of the person."_

_Now stood before Itachi a girl of Sakura's height. She had shoulder length black hair with her bangs covering her right eye. In the sunlight, the edges of her bangs seemed to be jet black. Her eyes were a midnight black. She wore a cloak with a slightly open high collar. It had the Akatsuki's red clouds but the botton of the cloak had an strip shaped like the edges of fire; it was red. The main part of the fire was black. Her shoes were the average open-toe, no heeled ninja shoes. She had no headband._

"_Now we are getting close to the place. I will keep this disguise, and my chakra signature will change. They will come. Don't speak unless directly spoken to, and keep a completely straight face. Take a chakra replenishing pill, they might fight you to test you."_

_Sakura tossed a pill to Itachi. They walked towards a temple, Sakura still disguised as Mizuri._

_As if knowing, the Akatsuki were waiting. Kisame there with Orochimaru and Sasori. _

_**time skip**_**(I don't wanna write the convo.. too troublesome)**

_The years had gone by. Sakura would check up on Itachi every month and they would learn more and more of each other. Itachi told Sakura his plan to give Sasuke the Uchiha's honor by letting Sasuke kill him. _

"_So I will die, letting my brother be at peace." Itachi sat on his bed. When they were together, they could freely show their emotions. All mistrust between them were nonexistent. _

"_That could backfire, you know."_

"_I will pretend to have another motive. I'll tell him a little of the Uchiha past. I will battle for his eyes, for eternal Mangekyo."_

"_That'll be good for your motive, but what about Sasuke? He could fall to horrible methods. Don't you think he'll want to kill you as soon as he can?" Sakura looked at him. _

"_I don't know, but if killing me is good enough to get him honor then it's worth it."_

"_Will he never know of his family's history? Of why you killed them? Someelse might."_

"…_I'll have to give him some of my power to protect him from that." _

"_Maybe I could just give you enough chakra so it'll look like you're dead, but I could heal you after and explain everything to Sasuke. We couldn't possibly try now because he needs to grow powerful."_

"_I could never ask you to do that. I should just die."_

"_Itachi! You are my responsibility and friend! I will save you, even if … even if you spent all your chakra. I would give it to you, my chakra. You deserve to live, Itachi."_

"_Sakura…Fine. I will warn you beforehand so you can be there."_

_Sakura smiled. "So it's settled. After you and Sasuke battle. I will heal you, and him if need be. Then, we'll explain it all. I just hope he accepts this because this truth is extremely hard to believe."_

_Sasuke's view seemed to change when she said the last sentence. It seemed like she was looking at him. _

_End Genjutsu_

Sasuke exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding. **They did this…They did this all for me. Not to kill me, but to help me, even Sakura, who didn't know me. **

"Do you understand now, Sasuke?" Itachi still held Sakura, but in a more brotherly and gentle manner. The kunai was gone.

"Hn."

Sakura's laugh was short and frustrated after that. She sighed and slightly sobbed at the same time. "Sasuke…"

"I understand. I… I just wish you could've helped me get stronger by being there for me, noe angering me to a point where I seriously hated my…my big brother."

Sakura took the seal off and hugged Sasuke. "Do you think you could've understood at that age, up until now? Your hate had already begun towards Itachi the day he finished his mission and I started mine. We needed it to be dulled fully before we explained."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "…Fine. I do understand. I just-"

"We know Sasuke. I just knew that a war would be started, and our family was going to cause that. I didn't want that, but I didn't want our family to die either."

"Well, now we can rest. Life still has to move on."

**CHP DONE! BUH-BOOM BABY! :D THAT IS THE END OF ONE EVENT AND THE START OF ANOTHER! OMG! IT'S SIX FRICKING PAGES PPL! TELL ME WHAT U THINK! :D 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyo! Wuz up? :D ANYWAY! I am back! SUCK ON THAT FLAMERS! BAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**ANYWAYS! U KNO THE DRILL! N ANOTHER ARC BEGINS!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura's thoughts: **_italic_

**Sasuke: Bold.**

Itachi: underlined

N! RECAP!:

Do you understand now, Sasuke?" Itachi still held Sakura, but in a more brotherly and gentle manner. The kunai was gone.

"Hn."

Sakura's laugh was short and frustrated after that. She sighed and slightly sobbed at the same time. "Sasuke…"

"I understand. I… I just wish you could've helped me get stronger by being there for me, noe angering me to a point where I seriously hated my…my big brother."

Sakura took the seal off and hugged Sasuke. "Do you think you could've understood at that age, up until now? Your hate had already begun towards Itachi the day he finished his mission and I started mine. We needed it to be dulled fully before we explained."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "…Fine. I do understand. I just-"

"We know Sasuke. I just knew that a war would be started, and our family was going to cause that. I didn't want that, but I didn't want our family to die either."

"Well, now we can rest. Life still has to move on."

End Recap:

Months had passed. Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi had returned. It was hard though.

Sakura, luckily, still had her mission sealed away. Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, had seen it a few months before and read it. That put Sakura in the blank, and Itachi.

Sasuke's case was different though. His friend, Naruto, had been searching for him ever since Sasuke had left the village. He was ecstatic.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU ARE THE BEST!" After Naruto had heard how Sakura had brought him back, she had hugged her and accepted her immediately.

Sasuke had still gotten punished for abandoning the village. He had to do community service and no missions for a year. However, if he had proven his loyalty and strength through the service, it would end in six months.

Throughout that time, Sakura and Itachi had gotten to know the Konoha 11.

Ino, when she had met Sakura, heard of Sakura's relationship with the Uchihas **(AN: Which will b explained later)** She however had gotten over Sasuke long ago. **Thank God! She was such a rabid fanngirl…** She was dating Kiba now, and they were very much …_into_… eachother. Sakura dn Ino got along immensely and they, with Tenten and Hinata, often went shopping together.

Sakura had impressed Tenten. They had been sparing, and Sakura's weapon prowess gave the "Weapon Queen" a run for her money. Sakura had won of course, but remained estremely humble about her position.

Hinata, Sakura found out, was dating "the Dobe", as Sasuke had called him. She found it adorable and often would give advice whenever the girls were together.

As for the boys, Itachi had grown everyone's trust very slowly through Sakura. They had trusted Sakura after she had returned Sasuke, so it wasn't hard.

They had watched Itachi and Sakura constantly around each other. They seemed to be acutely aware of each other. Each team had seen Sakura and Itachi protecting each other, even subconsciously.

Once, during a Bar-B-Q, Itachi had been eating while Sakura had her back towards him, talking to Ino. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten into an argument and one had thrown a chicken strip towards Sakura's turned back. Itachi had caught it casually and placed it on his plate, not even looking up.

Also, at one point, Sakura had thrown a kunai at a rock thrown by some random kids towards Itachi's general direction while trying ramen at Ichiraku's.

Anways, that had been 3 months ago. Tsunade wanted to test Sakura, and see what level her jutsu range was at.

So, by order of the Hokage, Sakura would go through a list of battles. Each progressed to a more and more powerful ninja on different dates.

Her first was Naruto. She had won, easily tricking him.

Second was Ino. At first, Sakura seemed to be losing. Ino had gotten to Sakura's mind. But, as time passed, Ino opened her eyes. She had been in a genjutsu the whole time. Sakura was sitting on the ground a yard away. Ino had lost.

Then Hinata was challenged. Sakura had yet to explain to anyone in the village, other than Tsunade, how her kekkei genkai worked. She had already met with a Hyuga from the main branch. Everyone watched, amazed, as Sakura signed the tiger with one hand. After, her hand had shown the Hyuga Byakugan seal.

**AND EVERYTHING EXPLODED! XD jk Yup! I'm going to a party soon, sooooo….. I wanted to write but I g2g! SOOO UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVES! Hope u likey! N EVERYTHING SHALL BE FUN! A actually, I'm making next chp full of battles between Sakura n every1 on her list! :D Hope u hav fun! "n having fun is a human's way of saying, GO FOR IT U PARTY ANIMAL!" :D JA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OKAY! SO I'M BACK! :D YAY! DIDJA MISS ME? :D LOL SO I WAS THINKING THIS CHP WAS GONNA B HARD CUZ I SUCK N STUFF…SO…. JK! LOL HUMANS R AWESOME N THAT INCLUDES INSANE ONES LIKE ME! :D**

**U KNO DA DRILL! :D**

Recap:

So, by order of the Hokage, Sakura would go through a list of battles. Each progressed to a more and more powerful ninja on different dates.

Her first was Naruto. She had won, easily tricking him.

Second was Ino. At first, Sakura seemed to be losing. Ino had gotten to Sakura's mind. But, as time passed, Ino opened her eyes. She had been in a genjutsu the whole time. Sakura was sitting on the ground a yard away. Ino had lost.

Then Hinata was challenged. Sakura had yet to explain to anyone in the village, other than Tsunade, how her kekkei genkai worked. She had already met with a Hyuga from the main branch. Everyone watched, amazed, as Sakura signed the tiger with one hand. After, her hand had shown the Hyuga Byakugan seal.

End Recap:

As Sakura looked up, around her emerald eyes were the traits of the Byakugan. Except for Tsunade and Itachi, everyone's face showed surprise. Sasuke, because he had truthfully never seen Sakura's actual abilities with another kekkei genkai, had slightly wider eyes.

Hinata gasped. "H-how…? How could you…have byakugan?"

Sakura, realizing her mistake of never explaining this to her new friends, showed an embarrassed smile. Going through the motions, she explained her bloodline trait.

Hinata, activating her Byakugan, nodded and got into her stance. "You'll have to tell me which Hyuga you met later, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled, getting into stance as well. "Of course, Hinata, and I told you to call me Sakura. Ready?"

"Yes, Sakura."

Tsunade, watching from the side, sat. "Begin."

Sakura suddenly disappeared. Hinata kept her face neutral. Nothing seemed to move. Suddenly, Hinata moved, her palm glowing with chakra. A kunai suddenly hit against her chakra protected hand and bounced off.

Only a moment later, Sakura appeared, performing a grounded side kick, aiming for Hinata's feet. Hinata, caught slightly off guard, quickly jumped slightly slanted.

Sakura quickly moved her palm to Hinata's arms and stomach. Moving quickly, she caught Hinata, as Hinata went limp.

Hinata looked at Sakura. "…You got me Sakura." And they smiled at each other. Sakura quickly healed Hinata, explaining that she simply blocked Hinata's arms and stopped her chakra's movements for a split second.

Getting up, they shook hands, and bowed to Tsunade. "The winner is Sakura."

Everyone clapped, still grasping the battle and Sakura's unique power.

Another week passed. Everyone was asking Sakura about her bloodline limit. Sasuke finally got so annoyed with the questions that he growled at them. Eventually, everyone backed off.

Sakura's second to last battle was with Kakashi. He had showed up slightly late of course.

"So Kakashi-senpai, who would you like to fight?" Sakura asked as she watched Kakashi put his little orange book away.

"…?" He looked at her. "…Pardon? I believe I was told I would be fighting you, Sakura."

"I know, but truthfully, I'm considering fighting in your style… or maybe Minato's." Kakashi's eyes widened at this.

"You …knew Minato-sensei?" He asked.

"Almost…my family, before they passed, would give each other all the techniques they knew. I, as the last of us, have all that we knew. Which counts for generations past."

Everyone was perfectly silent, realizing this. Kakashi closed his eyes, reminiscing in old friends. "Well then, Sakura, I guess I would like the chance to fight myself. Although, how much I knew when you last met me, I have yet to find out."

"You shall know, although, I might acquire something completely new when I contact you today. I'll be transforming then, it'll be amusing for me and you at least."

With this, Sakura formed her one-hand Tiger seal, and transformed into Kakashi after.

Both "Kakashis" seemed to be smirking. And with a flash, both disappeared and reappeared, kunais clashing. "Shall we get to the main show then?"

"We should." Both stepped away, and quickly began forming handseals. At the last second, one could see the monkey seal. Chidori formed around both.

**N tada! :D I gotta sleep soon too… so yeah… NITE WORLD!**


End file.
